Le retour de Dean
by cristal20
Summary: Comment Sam réussit à faire revenir Dean des enfers, et comment Dean se réadapte à la vie depui son retour aprés avoir subi les pires tortures physiques et morales!


Le retour de Dean

Premier chapitre

La nuit venait juste de tomber. Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Comment le pouvait-il d'ailleur, sans la présence rassurante de son frère. Autrefois, il se rappellait que, seul, le souffle lent et apaisant de son aîné en train de dormir lui suffisait pour se sentir en sécurité. Maintenant, Sam devait vivre sans lui et rien ne pouvait être pire, pour lui, que de survivre à son absence. Dean lui manquait terriblement. Et pas seulement, ses blagues douteuses, son regard amusé quand il venait de le charrier mais aussi ses colères, sa façon désabusée de conduire l'Impala avec du rock à tue-tête. Sam se sentait seul et bien plus encore. La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de ses pensées douloureuses.

- Bobby! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est! grogna le cadet, je suis explosé!

- Tu ne le regretteras pas si tu me laisse parler au moins deux minutes!

Le ton grognon du vieux chasseur lui arracha un léger sourire.

- Ok, je t'écoute!

- Trés bien! J'ai fais la connaissance d'une personne, aujourd'hui, qui peut nous aider!

- Je peux chasser seul, Bobby! On a en déjà discuter et c'est non! Je ne remplacerai jamais Dean, ni maintenant, ni jamais!

- Je ne parle pas de faire équipe avec un autre chasseur mais d'une personne capable de ramener Dean!

Un silence pesant suivit cette simple phrase. Sam sentit toutes les veines de son corps couler au ralenti. Son coeur battait à une allure folle dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien compris au moins?

- Quoi! demanda-t-il, presque comme un murmure.

- Ecoute! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail mais je serais à River Creek demain matin!

- Ok, fit Sam, mème si son esprit était déjà parti dans des éventuelles questions sans réponses.

Sam n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pas aprés le coup de téléphone de son vieil amis. Rien qu'à l'idée que Dean puisse revenir auprés de lui, quitter l'enfer, ce monde qu'il ne méritait pas, le cadet était dans un état second. Assis prés de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur son ordi qu'il fixait bêtement, il attendait la venue du vieux chasseur. Quand il aperçut enfin le pik-up noir se garer dans l'allée, il bondit sur ses jambes et se posta devant la fenêtre pour voir qui était avec lui. Mais Bobby était seul. C'est en fronçant le sourcils qu'il alla lui ouvrir.

- Je croyais que...

- Ne sois pas si pressé, mon garçon, coupa Bobby, assied-toi! J'ai à te parler!

Sans protester, le cadet reprit sa place, attendant avec impatience les explications du vieux chasseur. Celui-ci s'assit en face de lui.

- Je chassai dans l'Orégon quand je suis tombé sur une bande d'illuminés prêts à faire frire une pauvre fille parce qu'elle avait un, soi disant, pouvoir de sorcellerie! Ne me demande pas si ça existe encore! Je me suis déjà posé la question et je crois que ton frère avait bien raison à ce sujet! Les humains sont complètement timbrés! Bref, je suis intervenu, bien sûr! J'ai dû me servir de mon fusil pour repousser ces frappa-dingue de cette pauvre jeune fille et je l'ai emmené dans un lieu sûr! Tu me suis!

- Oui, oui! Continue!

- Elle était dans un état lamentable, la pauvre fillette! je lui ai proposé de l'emmener dans un hôpital pour soigner ses blessures et qu'est-ce-que je vois? Ses plaies se referment toutes seules! Alors, tu me connais, je me suis jeté sur mon fusil et je l'ai menacé croyant que c'était un démon! Crois-moi si tu veux mais elle a commencé à briller comme un...un ange!

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris. Il dévisagea son vieil ami en gardant son air étonné.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je ne suis encore pas sénile! Enfin, Bref, elle s'est levée et m'a demandé ce qui me ferait plaisir pour me remercier! C'est là que je lui ai parlé de Dean! Et figure toi qu'elle peut l'aider à sortir de l'enfer!

- Comment? Dis-moi, Bobby! Comment peut-elle aider Dean? Tout ça, c'est étrange! Je me demande si on est pas en train de se payer notre tête!

Il repoussa l'ordinateur avec rage et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Il y a un moyen d'en être sûr! remarqua Bobby, elle veut te rencontrer avant de faire quoique ce soit pour ton frère! Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait être certaine de ne pas commettre une erreur!

- Quelle genre d'erreur?

- Bah, faire sortir un type qui ne le mérite pas! Je lui ai dis des tas de bonnes choses sur Dean mais elle veut te voir! Alors, ce sera pour ce soir!

- Et si c'est un piège?

- On va se protèger au cas où mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille!

- Je sais! J'aurai fait la mème chose que toi!

- Tu me rassures, petit! Bon, on a pas mal d'heures à tuer! Je te suggère de dormir un peu parce que tu n'as pas une mine vraiment agréable à regarder! Je suppose que tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir!

Sam se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Bobby lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

- Vas te reposer! Tu en as besoin!

Avec un air boudeur, le cadet se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea de tout son long. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Bobby entende sa respiration irrégulière. Il s'était enfin endormi.

Deuxième chapitre

Il faisait un froid glacial dans la voiture mais Sam refusait de sortir de l'Impala tant que cette jeune femme n'était pas arrivée à l'endroit prévu. La grande rue était à peine éclairée, pas une personne n'osait sortir par cette nuit noire. Pourtant, alors que la nuit était bien avancée, une frêle silhouette se dessina dans le coin de la rue. Une jeune femme aux cheveux trés longs apparut sur le bord d'un trottoir et fit mine de les rejoindre en guettant avec appréhension aux alentours. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la voiture, les deux chasseurs en sortirent, une arme caché dans leur poche. Comme si elle avait deviné qu'ils étaient armés, la jeune femme recula aussitôt.

- Je refuse de vous parler si vous porté une arme! trancha-t-elle, dans un ton sans appel.

- Désolé mais je suis méfiant alors...

- Je sais qui vous êtes! coupa l'inconnue, je déteste les armes et tout ce qui tue les êtres vivants! ça me répugne!

- Trés bien, fit Sam, en retirant l'arme de sa poche.

Il la jeta à l'arrière de la voiture par la fenêtre et Bobby en fit de mème.

- Voilà! ça vous convient! Maintenant, dîtes moi comment vous pouvez aider mon frère?

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

- Pas encore! je dois d'abors d être certaine qu'il en vaut la peine!

Sam sentit la colère monter en lui. Personne ne pouvait dire une chose pareille de son aîné.

- Dean était un homme exceptionnel! grogna-t-il, furieux, il s'est sacrifié pour moi, il a passé toute sa vie à se battre pour sauver des vies et personnes n'était là pour lui quand...

Il se stoppa aussitôt, repensant à ce moment douloureux où son frère fut tué sauvagement par les chiens de l'enfer.

- Je ne me permettrai pas de juger votre frère, avoua le jeune femme, laissez moi le soin de me faire ma propre opinion sur lui! Je vais sonder votre mémoire.

Au mème moment, elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Sam ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, observant le visage de cette inconnue qui crispait au fur et à mesure qu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, les souvenirs qu'elle voulait tant connaître. Aprés un long moment, elle retira ses mains. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Sam aperçut quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Je comprend, maintenant! dit-elle, à voix basse, je vais le ramener!

Elle venait de prononcer ces paroles avec détermination mais le jeune Winchester n'en était pas convaincu. Combien de personnes avait-il rencontré pour sortir son frère de l'enfer? Combien lui ont fait croire qu'ils pouvaient l'aider? Il se sentait blasé.

- Retrouvez moi à l'endroit où votre frère repose, demain soir!

- Pourquoi? On ne peut pas le faire maintenant! s'enquit le cadet, suspicieux.

- Non! J'aurai besoin de forces pour ramener vore frère de là-bas! Ils ne le laisseront pas partir sans lutter!

- Mais qui êtes vous? s'impatienta Sam, en fronçant les sourcils, comment pouvez vous faire une chose que personne, pas mème un puissant chaman n'a réussit à faire jusqu'à maintenant?

La jeune femme les regarda tour à tour.

- Mon père était un démon! Ma mère était un ange! Je suis le résultat d'un amour qui n'a pas le droit d'exister!

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent en mème temps et quand ils se retournèrent vers la jeune femme, celle-ci avait disparu.

Le lendemain soir, debout devant la tombe de son aîné, Sam était dans un état de stress incontrôlable. Le fait de se retrouver à cet endroit le rendait encore plus vulnérable mais, la jeune femme ne venait pas et celà commençait à lui donner une envie soudaine de hurler. Enfin, celle-ci apparut entre deux tombes, le visage plus coloré que la veille.

- J'ai bien cru que vous nous aviez laissé tombé! lança le cadet, impatient, que doit-on faire?

- Déterrez votre frère!

- Quoi! Il est dans cette tombe depuis bientôt quatre mois! s'étonna Sam, il est...enfin, je veux dire qu'il doit...

- Laissez le cercueil fermé!

Bobby attrappa une pelle et fut trés vite suivit de Sam qui semblait encore douter. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les deux chasseurs sortir le cercueil de son trou avec peine. Le coeur serré à l'idée d'imaginer dans quel état pouvait être son aîné, Sam se contenta de retirer la terre sur le cercueil sans prononcé un mot. Sans attendre, la jeune femme fit mine de se concentrer en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Bientôt, un vent glacial se leva suivi d'un violent coup de tonnerre. La jeune femme semblait lutter contre une force invisible qui tentait de la faire tomber au sol. Sam se posta derrière elle et la soutint comme il pouvait tandis que celle-ci continuait à parler dans une langue étrange. Elle semblait souffrir mais s'acharnait à continuer. Puis, le silence revint enfin. Epuisé, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poid. Sam l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc.

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui, merci! Ouvrir une brèche entre l'enfer et notre monde n'est pas de tout repos! dit-elle, avec un léger sourire.

- Que devons-nous faire à présent?

- Il faut attendre!

- Quoi! Que faut-il attendre?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. la jeune femme s'était encore eclipsée avec une rapidité déconcertante. Sam se retourna vers son vieil ami, le regard affolé. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un cimetière, en pleine nuit, avec le cercueil de son frère sous les yeux. Sam pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps dans cette situation.

Troisième chapitre

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Rien ne s'était produit au grand désespoir du cadet.

- Elle nous a bien roulé! finit-il par dire, furieux.

Anéanti, il regardait le cercueil, les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Il ne reverrait jamais son frère. Cette idée lui donna la nausée.

Puis il sursauta en entendant un bruit étrange. Il sortit son arme de sa poche et la pointa devant lui, prêt à tirer. Bobby avait déjà armé son fusil. Encore un autre bruit, suivi d'un autre plus bruyant, cette fois. Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux deux chasseurs avant de se rendre compte que celà venait du cercueil. L'esprit de Sam s'affola trés vite, mêlé de crainte et d'espoir. Il se rua sur le cercueil et commença à l'ouvrir alors qu'il sentit, nettement, quelqu'un frapper à coup de poing à l'intérieur. Le couvercle du cercueil sauta rapidement.

Les vêtements en lambeaux, le visage aussi sâle que s'il avait été couché dans la boue, Dean posa automatiquement les mains sur ses yeux pour se protèger des rayons du soleil. Sam l'attrappa par le bras et l'aida à sortir. C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai, se disait-il, en plaquant ses mains sur le visage de son frère.

- Dean! Mon Dieu! Dean!

Bobby n'en revenait pas non plus. Le vieux chasseur se contenta d'observer la scène, le regard humide. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, l'aîné paraissait complètement abasourdi. Il reconnut le visage famillier de son cadet mais n'y croyait pas. Sam répètait son prénom sans arrêt comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il eut, d'abord, l'instinct de tater chaque parcelle de son visage puis finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Il serra tellement fort que Dean n'eut plus aucun doute. C'était bien son jeune frère qui l'étouffait de son étreinte. Il sanglottait, bafouillait des mots inaudibles mais le sourire qui se lisait sur son visage ne trompait pas. Les bras ballant au départ, l'aîné se décida, enfin, à enlacer son jeune frère. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait parce que dans sa tête, tout était encore confusion mais sa voix le rassurait, lui donnait la sensation que le cauchemard prenait vraiment fin.

Quand le cadet reprit ses esprits, il s'écarta de son frère pour mieux l'observer. Dean semblait complètement épuisé, son visage paraissait tendu par les douleurs qu'il avait dû endurer. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne tenait, apparemment, plus à cacher ses émotions refoulées. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore la force de sourire ni de parler. Sam prit la petite bouteille d'eau bénite qu'il avait sur lui et la tendit à son frère. Dean ne se fit pas prier pour en boire sous le regard ému de son cadet.

Bobby eut beaucoup de remord à interrompre ces retrouvailles mais le jour se levait et les gens n'allaient pas tarder à venir se recueillir sur la tombe de leurs proches. Ils devaient tout remettre en état mais le temps était contre eux alors Sam décida de tous laisser en plan. Il aida son frère à grimper dans l'Impala et démarra en trompe vers son hotel. Arrivé sur place, il fouilla dans le coffre de la voiture et en sortit un grand sac qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis la mort de son aîné.

- Ce sont tes affaires! dit-il, en posant le sac sur le lit.

Il fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit des vêtements de rechange.

- Tu as besoin d'un bonne douche et de quelques heures de repos! continua le cadet, en se tournant vers Dean.

Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de secouer la tête. Dés qu'il disparut dans la salle de bain, Sam se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'effondra en larmes. Il était trés content de retrouver enfin son frère mais l'état dans lequel était celui-ci le chagrina au plus au point. Bobby posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

De son côté, Dean sentit ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Mème s'il se sentait encore faible, l'espoir renaissait enfin. Il ne sentait plus la douleur l'envahir, la chaleur intense brûler sa peau ni les cris insupportables des âmes en souffrance. Il mit rapidement ses vêtements et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Les traits tirés, d'affreux cernes sous les yeux, il avait un teint d'une pâleur effrayante. Il se détourna de ce tableau pour reprendre une respiration normale avant de se représenter devant son jeune frère. Quelques minutes plus-tard, il sortit de la salle de bain. D'un simple coup d'oeil, il remarqua le regard rouge de son cadet et laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres comme pour le rassurer. Sam sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine. Tant de bonheur l'envahissait devant la simple vue de ce sourire en coin. Sans la moindre retenue, il laissa une nouvelle fois, les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de prendre son aîné dans les bras. Ensuite, Bobby se posta devant le jeune homme et en fit de mème. Dean parut embarrassé devant autant de démonstration affective mais il ne s'en plaigna pas. Il accepta de s'allonger et s'endormit trés vite.

Quatrième chapitre

Aprés avoir dormi une journée entière et la moitié d'une nuit, Dean se réveilla en sursaut. La pièce était sombre. Du regard, il chercha la silhouette de son frère. Celui-ci était dans le fauteuil et semblait dormir. C'est avec un soupir soulagé qu'il se laissa aller contre son oreiller sans quitter des yeux le visage serein de son cadet. Il avait la sensation d'entendre des cris autour de lui comme s'il était encore en enfer. La voix des démons, leurs rires aux éclats quand il souffrait sous leurs tortures, il les entendait à travers le silence de cette petite chambre de motel. Trembler n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il avait peur de vivre un rêve parmi son cauchemard éternel. Pourtant, Sam ne disparaissait pas dans ce brouhaha funeste. Avec un grand soupir, il décida de refermer les yeux et finit par se rendormir aussitôt.

Sam entra dans la chambre, avec quelques beignets et deux cafés fûmants. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser son frère seul trop longtemps. Celui-ci semblait dormir profondément. Le cadet retira sa veste et s'assit sur le fauteuil prés du lit. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas rêver. C'était bien son frère qui dormait devant lui, le visage reposé. Il ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où il avait espèré revivre ce moment. Mème si Dean ne s'était pas montrer trés éloquent la veille, il savait que celà ne durerait pas.

Enfin, Dean ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'odeur du café chaud éffleura ses papilles et son estomac se mit à crier famine d'un seul coup. Cette douce sensation lui rappela qu'il était bien en vie.

- Tu vas bien? demanda Sam, en s'assayant sur le bord du lit.

Son aîné hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Voyant que son frère ne tenait pas à parler, Sam ne préfèra pas insister. Il aurait voulu entendre sa voix, l'écouter sortir une de ses blagues tordues qu'il était le seul à faire rire. Mais, plus que tout, il voulait savoir comment il se sentait vraiment. Avec un léger soupir, il fit mine de se lever.

- Sammy!

Le cadet sentit son coeur battre trés fort dans la poitrine. Personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis la mort brutale de son aîné.

- Combien de temps?

- Quoi!

- Combien de temps je suis parti? répèta Dean, comme si sa voix était abîmée.

- Quatre mois! Tu es resté là-bas, quatre mois!

Avec un petit regard au plafond, comme s'il cherchait à compter lui-mème dans sa tête, Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant, j'aurai juré!...ça m'a paru une éternité! réussit-il à dire, dans un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- C'était l'enfer, Dean! Quelque soit le temps que tu y passes, je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance surtout si...

Sam se stoppa avant de prononcer un mot qui pourrait faire du mal à son frère mais celui-ci attendait manifestement la suite.

- La torture! Je crois qu'on a pas de notion du temps quand on te tortures! continua-t-il, à contre-coeur.

Le visage de son aîné devint soudainement pâle. Une rafale de souvenirs affluait dans son esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il fut pris d'une subite envie de vomir.

- Tu vas bien!

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné se leva avec précipitation et fonça dans la salle de bain. Encore dans la chambre, Sam l'entendait se vider les entrailles. Il ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui commençaient à pointer au coin de ses yeux. Il devait se montrer fort.

Dean se passa le visage à l'eau glacée tandis que son cadet se posta sur l'entrebaillement de la porte.

- Je suis désolé! réussit à dire ce dernier, pris de remords.

Dean se redressa lentement.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute! dit-il, doucement, je me sens...

Il baissa la tête comme s'il était honteux.

- Je ne vais pas me plaindre! fit-il, c'est juste que...

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, gêné de devoir parler de ce qu'il avait enduré là-bas. Alors, Sam préfèra prononcer les paroles qui lui semblait être appropriées.

- Si tu ne te sens pas la force d'en parler, ce n'est pas important! On a tout le temps pour ça, maintenant!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus grand. Le temps. C'était un plaisir de l'entendre ses quelques mots. Plus rien ne pressait maintenant. Il en était revenu de cet endroit maudit qui lui avait fait tant peur avant d'y aller et cette peur était plus que justifiée. Il se passa une main fragile dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je ne dis pas que je meurs de faim mais...

- Oh, bien sûr! déclara le jeune Winchester, avec un lèger sourire, j'ai pris des beignets comme tu les aimes!

Dean semblait apprécier le geste et retira son .

-Je vais prendre une douche avant si ça ne t'ennuie pas!

Sam hocha la tête mais son regard se bloqua devant les marques rougeâtres qu'il vit sur le dos de son aîné. Des marques affreusement difformes qui partaient du milieu du dos jusqu'aux épaules.

Cinquième chapître

Dean ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'une telle cicatrice ornait son dos et son cadet nepréfèra pas en parler dans l'immédiat. Il avait vu la réaction de son aîné quand il avait parlé de tortures et ne comptait pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il se contenta de sourire avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Aprés un petit déjeuner, rapide mais bénèfique, Dean se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Où est Bobby? demanda-t-il, surpris de ne pas voir le vieux chasseur.

- Il devait...Il est allé au cimetière pour remettre tout en état! répondit Sam, sans regarde son frère, on est parti tellement vite l'autre jour qu'il pensait qu'on ait pu oubier quelque chose!

Dean eut un regard absent pendant quelques minutes puis se tourna vers son jeune frère.

- Comment tu as fait?

La question surprit le jeune Winchester qui ne savait par quoi commencer. Il décida, de tout lui raconter depuis le début.

- Donc, c'est grâce à une femme mi ange, mi démon que je suis sorti de l'enfer! Quelle ironie! lança l'aîné, avec un sourire forcé.

- Je sais! Est-ce-que tu crois que...

Un peu hésitant, Sam détailla le visage serein de son aîné avant de reprendre.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont...enfin, je veux dire que...tu crois qu'ils vont tenter de venir te reprendre?

Dean poussa un soupir avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas!

Il avait répondu de façon trés neutre mais le ton bas et tremblant de sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Cherchant à éviter le regard interrogatif de son cadet, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

- J'ai pensé à tellement de personne, à des choses que je croyais enfouies au fond de moi à jamais! avoua-t-il, j'essayai de me raccrocher à mes souvenirs pour ne pas sombrer!

Sam préfèra ne pas répondre, laissant, enfin, son grand frère se libèrer de ses peurs.

- Maman! Je pensai à maman, à son parfum que je pouvais sentir le soir quand elle venait me border! Ses cheveux effleuraient mon visage, la douceur de ses mains quand elle me caressait la joue! Je me rappelle de sa voix douce et apaisante quand elle me racontait une histoire.

Sam le dévisageait avec une certaine émotion dans le regard. Si, lui-mème, n'avait pas connu ces doux souvenirs, il remerçiait le ciel que son frère ait pu en avoir.

- Je pensai à papa...quand il voulait à tout prix m'apprendre à jouer au base-ball! Il était patient! Je me souviens mème qu'un jour, il s'est pris la tête avec le voisin parce que j'avais cassé son carreau en lançant de travers!

Il marqua une courte pause en laissant ses doigts dessiner des traits imaginaires sur la table.

- Et puis, je pensait à toi! A tous ces bons moments...avant, quand tout allait encore à peu prés bien! A cette fois où tu avais enfilé le pantalon de papa parce que tu voulais absolument grandir trés vite pour partir avec lui!

Sam esquissa un sourire. Tous ces souvenirs lui semblaient si lointains. Pourtant, Dean n'en avait jamais oublié un seul et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de tenir le coup.

- Je pensai à toutes ces blagues stupides que j'ai pu te faire! Tu ne disais jamais rien mais je savais que tu en avais assez de tout ça! C'était, peut-être idiot mais ces souvenirs m'ont aidé à rester moi-mème! J'avais tellement peur de devenir un de ces salopards que je me forçai à fouiller dans ma mémoire pour les garder en moi!

Une larme commença à coule le long de sa joue. Sam dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas craquer. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur. La sensibilité nouvelle de son aîné le bouleversait au plus au point. Dean posa une main fébrile sur sa joue et demeura ainsi quelques secondes, laissant les autres larmes couler sur ses doigts. Puis il prit une profonde aspiration comme pour chasser tout ses problèmes et leva les yeux vers son jeune frère.

- Je suis désolé! J'ai pas dû être un grand frère facile et je suppose que...

- Ne dis pas ça! coupa Sam, le regard humide, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire une chose pareille! Tu m'as tout donner! Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu ne vaux pas la peine! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi!

Dean semblait lutter contre ce flot d'émotion qui commençait à le summerger. Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse et se mordit la lèvre infèrieure pour ne pas céder encore une fois à la tentation de pleurer. En temps normal, il aurait prit n'importe quoi dans la main et l'aurait certainement éclaté, à plusieurs reprise, contre le mur mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus la force de quoique ce soit. Il se sentait si faible et inutile. Son jeune frère se leva pour se poster devant lui. Il posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué! avoua-t-il, j'ai cru devenir fou! Je tenais le coup uniquement dans le seul but de te ramener! C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour moi!

Bien plus efficace que n'importe lequel des remèdes, ces quelques mots avaient redonné à l'aîné une certaine force qu'il croyait avoir perdue.

Sixième chapître

Les chasseurs avaient décidé de quitter la ville et en une journée, avaient traversé un état pour se retrouver à Reed City dans le Michigan. Bien qu'il n'est pas conduit l'Impala, Dean était resté plusieurs minutes à observer son bébé. Ce n'est qu'aprésaavoir pris le siège passager qu'il avait décidé de mettre un peu de musique. Sam avait passé ces quatre mois à écouter cette musique, seul, dans la voiture en imaginant son aîné à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il était prés de lui, il sentait une énorme bouffée de joie l'envahir. Le son lui paraissait plus agréable.

Bobby était parti de son côté pour Chicago afin de s'occuper d'un poltergeist. C'est donc, tous les deux, que les frères prirent une chambre dans un petit motel de la ville. Comme à son habitude, n'ayant pas envie de dormir, Sam s'était assis sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genous. Dean était déjà parti dans un sommeil réparateur. Un calme règnait dans la petite pièce jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se mette à sursauter dans son lit. Le front trempé de sueur, les yeux emplis d'une peur indescriptible, il semblait prit dans un cauchemard malgrés que ses yeux soient ouverts. Sam bondit sur ses jambes et se posta devant son frère.

- Hé, Dean! dit-il, tout bas, en le secouant légèrement.

L'aîné eut un mouvement de recul puis se frotta les yeux. Il regardait son frère comme s'il voyait une autre personne.

- Non, ne t'approche pas de moi! finit-il par dire, en bondissant du lit.

Complètement ahuri par cette réflèxion, Sam ne savait plus faire.

- C'est moi, Dean! C'est Sam!

Mais apparemment, l'aîné n'était pas convaincu et se cala dans le coin de la pièce comme s'il cherchait à se mettre à l'abri. Plus Sam approchait, plus il semblait envahi d'une peur sans nom.

- Reste où tu es! lança-t-il, je ne veux pas...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et cacha ses yeux dans des mains tremblantes. Puis, aussitôt, il releva son regard humide vers la haute silhouette qui se trouvait devant lui. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il reconnut son jeune frère.

- Sammy!

Rassuré de retrouve son aîné, le jeune Winchester poussa un soupir.

Mon Dieu, Dean! Tu m'as fichu une peur pas possible!

Encore sous le choc d'un cauchemard, sans aucun doute, terrifiant et récurrant, l'ainé ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était calfeutré dans le coin de la pièce, accroupi comme un enfant qui se cachait, cherchant à fuir son agresseur.

- Tu vas bien! s'enquit Sam, en se penchant vers lui.

Le voir dans cet état lui brisait le coeur. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé voir cette peur dans le regard vert de son grand frère. Lui qui était si courageux, plein de vie et motivé pour détruire toutes les forces occultes, semblait réduit à un enfant apeuré.

- Je crois! répondit l'aîné, en reprenant un visage plus serein.

Il voulut se lever mais une vive douleur envahit son corps. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, se tordant de douleur.

- Dean! Qu'est-ce-que tu as?

- Sam...my! Aide-moi! Ne le laisse pas...

L'aîné ne pouvait plus parler, assailli par de violents tremblements. Affolé, Sam tenta de l'aider à se le lever. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit sa cicatrice dans le dos, saigner abondemment. Dean sentait son corps brûler comme s'il était dans des flammes. Il s'aggrippait à son jeune frère en resserrant fortement les doigts sur lui.

- Dean! Dis-moi ce qui se passe? Je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe! s'inquièta le cadet, en posant une main sur la blessure.

- Il m'attire! balbutia l'aîné, en serrant les dents, non, je ne veux pas...y retourner!

Comme projeté en arrière, Dean se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Il poussa un cri déchirant et perdit connaissance. Sam posa une main alarmée sur son cou. Mème s'il était rassuré de sentir un poult, son anxièté au sujet de ce qui venait de se passer grandissait de plus en plus. Il emmena son frère sur son lit et voulut nettoyer sa plaie mais la cicatrice s'était refermée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il appela Bobby. Toujours coincé à Chicago par son affaire, celui-ci lui conseilla d'appeler Ellen, le temps qu'il finisse son travail.

Alors que le soleil traversait discrètement les persiennes, Sam décida de se lever. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour veiller sur son frère. Dean n'avait pas fait d'autres cauchemards mais sa nuit avait été trés agitée. Cependant, le cadet pensa qu'il était temps de parler de ce qui c'était passé et de cette cicatrice avec lui. Aussi, quand Dean émergea de son sommeil, la tête endorlorie par des migraines affreuses, Sam ne préfèra pas attendre.

- Que c'est-il passé? Qui voyais-tu? Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi que tu parlais au début! Et cette cicatrice, d'où elle vient?

Assis prés de la fenêtre, la tête dans les mains, Dean n'arrivait pas à calmer la douleur.

- Je préfèrerai qu'on en parle une autre fois! laissa-t-il entendre, ma tête va exploser!

- Dean! Cette nuit, tu avais peur! Dis moi que tu ne faisais pas un cauchemard sur ces ordures! Dis-moi que tu ne voyais pas l'enfer!

- Quelle diffèrence ça fait? s'étonna Dean, en relevant la tête, je reviens de là-bas, Sammy! Tu croyais que j'allais oublier à la minute! Je les vois partout, j'entend encore les cris des âmes damnées, j'entends le rire de ces ordures! J'arrive mème à sentir l'odeur du sang parfois!

Il déglutit difficilement puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Son frère se sentait misérable d'insister ainsi mais c'était pour son bien.

- Pour le sang, je suppose que c'est le tien! déclara-t-il, à la grande surprise de son aîné, j'ai vu ta cicatrice se rouvrir, tu saignais beaucoup et quand tu as perdu connaissance, tout avait disparu! Et si tu fais des cauchemards qui ont l'air si vrais, c'est parce qu'ils sont vrais!

- Quoi!

- J'ai appelé Ellen! avoua le cadet, elle a fait quelques recherches et d'aprés elle, cette cicatrice viendrait du démon qui te torturait avant qu'on te ramènes! Il t'as marqué, en quelque sorte et peut te pister d'où il est, jusqu'ici pour te faire souffrir à sa guise!

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? s'enquit Dean, tu veux dire qu'il peut me ramener là-bas!

- Non, Dean! Il peut amené l'enfer jusqu'à toi!

Septième chapître

Ellen était trés heureuse de revoir Dean. Mais elle n'était pas dupe et voyait bien la détresse et l'angoisse chez l'un et la fatigue mèlée de peur chez l'autre. Les deux frères semblaient externués, et malgrés le sourire quelque peu forcé de l'aîné, ils gardaient, tous les deux, une attitude de combattant. Aprés avoir enlacé les deux jeunes hommes avec tendresse, la patronne du nouveau Roadhouse leurs proposa une bière. Installés au fond du bar, ils s'étaient emmurés dans un silence tendu, cherchant à savoir comment se portait l'autre par des regards discrets. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Sam entama la conversation le premier.

- Comment tu te sens?

Tapant nerveusement les doigts sur la table, Dean jetait des coups d'oeil rapides vers l'horloge. Il était déjà tard et l'angoisse d'une nouvelle nuit remplie de cauchemards ne le tentait pas, surtout depuis qu'il savait que ces derniers s'avèraient autenthiques.

- J'ai connu mieux!

- On va trouver une solution, j'en suis certain! lança le cadet, en sortant son ordinateur, il y a toujours une solution!

Dean poussa un soupir mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il aurait voulu y croire autant que son frère. Pendant que Sam pianotait sur son clavier, il commençait doucement à sombrer dans un sommeil non désiré.

Affalé sur la table, Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était bêtement endormi mais comme il n'avait pas fait de cauchemard, ce fut avec le sourire qu'il se tourna vers son cadet. Celui-ci n'était pas à sa place. Le bar était entièrement vide, la radio marchait encore à l'autre bout. Surpris, le jeune chasseur se leva et chercha son frère du regard.

- Nous sommes tous seuls, dit une voix, derrière lui.

Dean tréssaillit en reconnaissant la voix de ce démon. Il recula de plusieurs pas et sortit l'arme qu'il gardait dans son dos.

- Je vais t'envoyé en enfer, espèce d'ordure!

- J'en reviens, Dean et ta place est bien gardée au chaud, si je peux dire, plaisanta le démon, en ricanant.

- Trés drôle! Tu as toujours été nul en blague, sâle con! Je vais te rendre service en appuyant sur la détente!

- Dean, Dean, Dean! Tu n'as mème pas remarqué que personne n'est là pour te secourir! railla Azazel, pas mème ton cher petit frère!

L'aîné gardait son arme pointée sur le démon tout en jetant des regards inquièts autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait, pourriture!

-Tu étais moins fier en bas, n'est-ce-pas?

- Où es Sam? s'énerva Dean, craignant le pire.

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, le démon jouait avec lui comme un chat avec sa souris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui! railla-t-il, occupe-toi, plutôt, de ce qu'il te réserve!

En parlant, il avait tourné l'écran de l'ordinateur pour montrer les recherches du cadet. On pouvait lire:"Comment renvoyer une âme damnée en enfer?"

- Tu vois! Tu ne resteras pas longtemps dans ce monde!

- C'est faux! Sam ne ferait pas une chose praeille!

- Oh mais que crois-tu qu'il ait fait pendant ces quatre mois, mon cher? Il était libre, sans son stupide grand frère! Il a profité de la vie, fait ses propres choix!

En mème temps qu'il parlait, il s'avançait vers le jeune chasseur. De son côté, Dean reculait sans regarder où il mettait les pieds. Bien plus cruel que la torture, elle mème, chaque mot prononcé par le démon le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il ne devait pas l'écouter. Il mentait, pensa-t-il, en le défiant de son regard vert.

- Tu ne m'auras pas par ta ruse! maugréa-t-il, avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Emergeant de son sommeil, avec un léger sursaut, il comprit qu'il venait de faire un cauchemard. La place, à côté de lui, était vide. Mème si le bar n'était pas entièrement désert, il commença sérieusement à s'inquièter. Encore groggi, il se leva lentement et chercha son cadet du regard. Mème s'il avait été tenté de jeté un coup d'oeil sur l'ordinateur, il avait préfèré garder sa confiance pour Sam. Il aperçut son jeune frère dans la pièce du fond, en grande conversation avec Ellen.

- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire! avoua celui-ci, d'un air dépité, je ne veux plus faire équipe avec lui!

- Il va bien falloir que tu le lui dises! répondit Ellen, tu sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup!

- Moi aussi, je le trouve...Non, c'est faut, il me répugne! Je ne peut plus le supporter!

A ces mots, Dean sentit ses veines se glacer sur place. Azazel avait donc raison. Sam ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Il recula jusqu'au comptoir au mème moment où son jeune frère tournait les talons.

- Dean!

Un peu surpris par le visage blême de son aîné, Sam eut peur de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Non, attend! Ce n'est pas...

Dean ne lui donna pas l'occasion de s'expliquer. Profitant que certain client quittait le bar, il s'engouffra vers la sortie. Son frère courut pour le retenir mais l'aîné avait déjà disparu dans la nuit. Poussé par un dernier élan, Sam cria son prénom à plusieurs reprise, sans succés.

Huitième chapître

Ellen venait de le rejoindre sur le trottoir en lui jetant un regard étonné.

- Je peux savoir ce qui lui a pris?

Sam se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Quand on parlait de Tom Badwell, il a dû pensé que c'était de lui! expliqua le jeune Winchester, merde, Dean!

- Il faut que tu le retrouves avant que ce démon lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs! suggèra Ellen, en soupirant. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu penser une chose pareille?

- Je suppose que le démon qui le torture n'y est pas étrangé! lança le cadet, presqu'à lui-mème. Et maintenant, Dean est quelque part, à penser que je le méprise!

Il ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes mais rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal que cette pensée.

Dean aperçut une ruelle trés peu éclairée où les mendiants venaient, apparemment, prendre refuge. Il n'hésita pas à y entrer et remarqua que plusieurs personnes étaient allongées sur le sol dur et sâle. Un homme était entré dans une transe étrange et Dean cru, par un moment, qu'il était possédè mais en voyant la bave blanche sortir de sa bouche, il comprit trés vite que le pauvre bougre faisait une crise d'épilepsie. Le jeune chasseur se précipita vers lui et le mit sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

- C'est, tous les jours comme ça, déclara le deuxième mendiant qui tenait sa bouteille de wisky comme son seul bien, demain, il ne se rappellera de rien!

Sans répondre, Dean détailla ce deuxième homme couvert de boue dont le visage était quasiment impossible à discerner. Les autres n'étaient guère mieux côté propreté mais le jeune homme pensa que cet endroit était bien plus confortable que l'enfer. Il traversa la grande ruelle en passant devant tous ces gens affalés sur les trottoirs et se laissa tomber contre un mur, épuisé. Il n'avait rien sur lui, ni papier, ni veste et la nuit commençait à devenir fraîche. Assez éloigné des autres, il se calla dans le coin du mur et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. En temps normal, il aurait squater un endroit plus correct mais il se sentait perdu, misèrable et plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Si ce démon voulait le ramener en enfer, peu importe, maintenant que son jeune frère ne voulait plus de lui, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il ferma les yeux dans le but de s'endormir trés vite pour en finir.

Sam avait fait le tour de la ville avec l'Impala. Aprés s'être arrêté dans tous les motels, cherché dans tous coins de rues, il fulminait contre lui-mème. Dean ne pouvait pas être bien loin. La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Ellen qui venait aux nouvelles.

- Non, je ne le trouve nullepart! répondit le cadet, avec une pointe de déception et d'inquiètude dans la voix, pourtant j'ai fouillé dans...

Il fut attiré par quelques mendiants qui sortaient d'une ruelle à peine visible, en courant comme apeurés.

- Je te rappelle, Ellen!

Sans attendre, il sortit de la voiture et courut vers la ruelle, son arme à la main. Il vit un homme allongé sur le trottoir, couché dans son vomi. Une vieille femme, traînant son sac à roulettes le heurta de plein fouet.

- Que se passe-t-il? s'enquit Sam, à la vieille femme.

- Il...il...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri retentit dans la nuit. Sam reconnut la voix de son frère. Sans demander son reste, la mendiante s'enfuit en courant. Le cadet s'enfonça dans la ruelle en serrant fortement l'arme dans sa main. Plus il avançait, plus il pouvait discerner une lueur étrange au bout de la rue. Les mains crispées au sol, le corps tendu par des douleurs qui lui semblait insurmontables, Dean étouffait ses crise en serrant les dents. Une petite flamme le recouvrait et lui brûlait la peau.

- Mon Dieu! murmura Sam, avant de retirer sa veste. Il se pencha pour éteindre le feu qui consumait son aîné et fouilla rapidement dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite fiole d'eau bénite. Il la dispersa rapidement sur tout le corps. Quand les flammes disparurent dans un bruit effrayant, il découvrit le visage de son frère entièrement couvert de brûlures. La respiration haletante, le regard perdu, celui-ci semblait complètement encore souffrir.

- Dean!

Au moment où il voulut l'aider à se lever, Sam vit les lésions rougeâtres disparaitre. Ce fut comme si Dean n'avait jamais été attaqué par les flammes de l'enfer. Sam plaqua ses mains sur ses jours, les larmes aux yeux. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, Dean serrait certainement mort. De voir son frère couché dans une ruelle sâle et envahie par des vagabonds lui fendait le coeur. Pourquoi avait-il choisit cet endroit? Encore un peu étourdi par l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, Dean se laissa soulever et suivit machinement son cadet qui le soutenait jusqu'à la voiture.

Quand Dean se réveilla, alors que le soleil frappait dans les carreaux, il sentit la douce chaleur d'un drap sur lui. Ce fut à ce moment que les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'assit aussitôt sur le lit, ce qui lui procura un violent mal de tête. La chambre était vide. Où pouvait bien être Sam? Il se leva lentement puis enfila ses vêtements. Il était dans une des chambres du roadhouse et pouvait entendre la music du jukebox entonner "Dust In The Wind" de Kansas. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Partir ou s'expliquer avec Sam? Il ne voulait pas entendre encore ces mots qui blessaient, c'était au dessus de ses forces mème, si quelque part, le fait de laisser son jeune frère derrière lui, le peinait énormément. Sa décision était prise. Il ne tenait pas à être un poid pour son cadet. Alors qu'il était à la hauteur des escaliers, il voulut se retourner quand son frère apparut au coin du couloir.

- Dean!

Neuvième chapître

Sam ne savait pas comment faire pour aborder le sujet. Son frère semblait encore un peu désorienté et il ne tenait pas à lui faire plus de mal.

- Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-il, enfin.

- Je vais bien! répondit l'aîné, en gardant ses distances.

- Il faut qu'on parle! déclara Sam, d'un trait.

Dean ne parut pas surpris, bien au contraire, il s'y attendait apparemment et avait une réponse toute faite.

- Je suis encore un peu fatigué! prétexta-t-il, en faisant mine de retourner dans sa chambre, plus tard!

- Et bien, ça ne te ressemble pas!

- De quoi? s'étonna l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils.

- De fuir!

Dean n'appréçia pas la remarque et son cadet le vit à travers l'étincelle de colère qui traversa les prunelles vertes de son frère. Mais celui-ci ne prononça aucun mot et se contenta d'entrer dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Exaspèré, Sam leva les yeux au ciel en guise d'impuissance. Il ne reconnaissait plus son frère. Du moins, il n'arrivait plus à le cerner comme avant. Pourtant, il devait lui expliquer avant que son aîné ne s'imagine trop de chose. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser, pensa-t-il, en entrant dans la chambre avec détermination. Dean lui adressa un regard étonné mais se retourna vers la fenêtre qu'il contemplait quand son cadet avait fait irruption.

- Tu te méprends sur la situation, Dean!

Un silence pesant s'instaura entre eux durant lequel Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sam commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter devant le mutisme de son frère. Il traversa la pièce et se posta devant lui.

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as pu penser une chose pareille de moi! s'énerva-t-il, tu aurais pu mourir dans cette rue! Dean!

- Quelle importance!

Il avait parlé comme si tout lui était égal. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, adossé contre le mur, il avait une expression de tristesse dans le regard. Sam n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi. Ses souvenirs de l'enfer le rongeaient petit à petit.

- Quoi! Qu'est-ce-que...c'est important pour moi! Tu es important pour moi! rectifia-t-il, en frappant doucement sur l'épaule de son aîné pour le forcer à le regarder, tu m'entends!

- J'aimerai rester seul! finit par dire l'aîné, sur un ton las.

Le cadet sentit son sang se glacer dans les veines. Où était le Dean qui se serait sûrement mis en colère? Le jeune Winchester aurait préfèré un coup de poing plutôt que cette conversation à sens unique.

- C'est le démon, c'est ça? S'il ne peut plus t'atteindre physiquement, il fera tout pour te destabiliser, Dean! Il veut nous voir séparé!

L'aîné ne bougeait toujours pas, ne réagissait pas comme s'il s'était renfermé sur lui-mème.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait? bafouilla Sam, en secouant la tête, Dean! Qui est le démon qui te poursuit des enfers jusqu'ici?...Répond moi, bon sang!

L'aîné se tourna enfin vers lui, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Laisse tomber!

- Je ne peux pas! s'écria Sam, tu es mon frère! ça me rend malade de te voir dans cet état!

- Malade à quel point? Hein? Je te répugne, c'est ça! lança l'aîné, pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as sorti de là si tu ne supportes plus ma présence?

Voyant que son frère commençait à perdre patience aprés l'avoir poussé à bout, Sam pensa que c'était le bon moment pour tout lui avouer.

- J'ai dû faire équipe avec un autre chasseur pendant ton...absence! avoua le jeune Winchester, un peu mal à l'aise, c'était une idée de Bobby! Il ne voulait pas que je me retrouve seul mais...

Il marqua une pause, guettant la réaction de son frère puis reprit la parole.

- Tom Badwell n'est pas vraiment le chasseur qu'on aime avoir dans les pattes! Il est casse-pieds, bavard et ne sait mème pas tirer comme il faut! Et je ne te parles pas de sa façon de foutre en l'air une enquête! Ellen voulait que je l'appelle pour une chasse à Denver mais j'ai refusé pour deux raisons! La première, tu n'es pas en état de reprendre notre activité, la seconde, je méprise Tom Badwell! C'était de lui dont je parlai quand tu as surpris notre conversation!

Il ne sut dire si son frère était rassuré ou encore plus attristé à cause de ces quelques larmes qui commençaient à pointer au coin de ses yeux. Mais Dean semblait encore plus désorienté.

- Peut-être qu'il a raison, réussit-il à dire, peut-être que tu serais bien mieux sans moi!

- Qui? De qui tu parles? Du démon?

- Azazel! C'est Azazel!

Sam n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Il est mort, Dean! Tu l'as tué!

- Le colt ne tue pas vraiment les démons! Il les empêchent de sortir de l'enfer! Azazel est coincé là-bas mais il y est comme un coq en pâte, crois-moi!

Complètement abasourdi par cette nouvelle, Sam n'osait pas imaginer les souffrances que son frère avait dû endurer.

- C'est lui qui...

La question mourut sur ses lèvres mais aucune réponse ne vint de son frère. Juste un regard encore plus humide levé vers le ciel comme pour supplier que tout s'arrête enfin.

- Je suis désolé, Dean! Tout est ma faute!

- Non! lança l'aîné, d'une voix temblante d'émotion, j'ai fait ce pacte sans que personne ne me pousse! Je l'ai fait pour toi et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde!

Le cadet se sentit soudainement trés touché mais effrayé de ce qu'était capable de faire son frère pour lui. Il savait que Dean tenait beaucoup à lui mais pas au point de retourner encore en enfer pour lui quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

- On trouvera une solution! finit-il par dire, si on a réussi à se débarasser de lui une fois, on y arrivera encore! Tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est à nous brouiller parce qu'on est bien plus fort tous les deux!

Dean respira profondémment pour refouler toute cette émotion puis esquissa un faible sourire.

- Tu...tu ne sais pas où se trouve le trou de souris le plus proche, par hasard! Histoire de m'engouffrer dedans pour les vingt prochaines années!

Le cadet fut soulager d'entendre l'humour quelque peu mal placé de son frère mais tellement plus agréable que ses silences. Il éclata d'un rire franc puis enlaça son frère avec tellement d'enthousiasme que l'aîné se sentit soudainement capable de déplacer des montagnes.

Dixième chapître

Ellen avait beaucoup de travail avec le nouveau Roadhouse et l'aide de deux gaillards ne lui était pas superflue. Aussi, pendant que Dean prenait une douche, Sam était descendu dans le bar donner un précieux coup de main à la patronne puisque deux ivrognes s'étaient battus avant la fermeture. Le jeune Winchester avait empoigné les deux hommes pour les jeter dehors.

- Si vous tenez à vous arracher la tête, faites le plus loin! lança Ellen en refermant la porte du bar.

Elle se retourna vers le cadet avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- Je dois avouer que la poigne d'un homme manque cruellement dans cet endroit! fit-elle, j'arrive à canaliser la colère des chasseurs qui s'arrêtent ici mais les autres ne sont que des porcs!

Sam se contenta de sourire et accepta la bière que la patronne lui tendit génèreusement.

Dean venait de sortir de la douche. Une serviette autour de la taille, il se posta devant le miroir et entreprit de se raser. A peine eut-il fini qu'il fut pris de vertige.

- Non, pas encore! dit-il, tout bas.

Il dû se tenir pour ne pas tomber. Cette envie de vomir, cette incroyable douleur lancinante sur son épaule ne le lâchait pas.

- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet! dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna d'un trait, reconnaissant ce timbre féminin. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, vêtue de façon trés sexy, presque provocatrice. C'était le corps qu'elle avait déjà choisi quand elle était venue lui rendre visite dans sa prison de chair en enfer. Elle était tout aussi belle qu'elle pouvait être mauvaise.

- Qu'est-ce-que...

- Azazel est peut-être coincé en enfer mais pas moi! Je peux te retrouver sans aucun soucis! ricana-t-elle, en repoussant sa longue chevelure rousse.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

- Mmmm! Dean Winchester! Tu sais à quoi je penses!

- Ne me rend pas plus malade encore! lança le jeune homme, avec une moue de dégoùt.

- Oh mais tu ne disais pas ça, il y a quelques mois! Je crois mème que tu as apprécié!

- C'était la torture ou ça! railla l'aîné, et crois-moi! M'envoyer en l'air avec une garce de démone n'était pas prévu à mon programme!

Le regard noisette de la jeune femme devint soudainement noir.

- Je t'ai offert de devenir mon compagnon, tu serais devenu un démon puissant à mes côtés! mais tu as décliné mon offre!

Tout en parlant, elle laissa errer ses mains sur la peau humide du jeune chasseur. Ses doigts effleuraient lentement chacun de ses muscles. Sur ses gardes, Dean réflèchissait à toute allure. Il devait faire un cauchemard, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai! Pourtant la démone s'approchait de plus en plus tout en gardant ses mains plaquées contre son torse.

- J'ai choisi ce corps parce que je savais qu'il te plairait! Il te plait, n'est-ce-pas?

- Je ne me suis jamais fié aux apparences! retorqua le jeune homme, avec un sourire forcé, et toi, tu n'es qu'une coquille vide!

Mais la démone ne semblait pas blessée par ces paroles. Elle continuait à lui caresser la peau tout en se collant contre lui.

- Tu sais que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour un humain! murmura-t-elle, tu m'excites, Dean! J'ai envie de toi, maintenant!

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné ne pouvait pas se sentir plus démuni. Il revit, dans un flash incontrôlable, ses ébats avec la démone en esquissant une moue d'écoeurement.

- Je préfère l'enfer! laissa-t-il entendre, en la repoussant.

Humiliée, la jeune femme le gifla du revers de la main puis l'attrappa par le menton.

- Tu es à moi, Dean! Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux! maugréa-t-elle, en le relâchant avec force.

Elle reprit son sourire angélique en se collant de nouveau contre lui, écrasant sa poitrine génèreuse contre son torse.

- Ne m'oblige pas à faire du mal à ton petit frère chéri! fit-elle, sur un ton puéril, je sais que tu tiens plus à lui qu'à ta misérable existance!

Au mème moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Dean, ça va? s'enquit le cadet, visiblement inquièt de ne pas voir son aîné surgir plus vite de la salle de bain.

La démone afficha un sourire carnassier qui glaça le sang du jeune chasseur. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour montrer la peur qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. La démone pouvait atteindre son jeune frère sans aucun problème. Angoissé à l'idée de le perdre, Dean agita la tête comme pour la supplier de ne rien faire.

- Dean! Tu m'entends!

- Oui! ça va! répondit celui-ci sans perdre la démone du regard, attends moi en bas, j'arrive!

A ces mots, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire vainqueur. Quand la porte de la chambre claqua derrière le cadet, elle retira la serviette que Dean portait et le détailla avec des yeux de concupiscence. Elle colla ses lèvres sur son torse tandis que le jeune chasseur demeurait inerte face à ses caresses. Mais la démone ne se démonta pas et continua à se dandiner vulgairement contre lui, en émettant des petits gémissements, allant jusqu'à le mordre pour le faire réagir. Elle traçait des lignes imaginaires sur les muscles de ses bras puis sur son large torse, laissant ses mains descendre le long de ses abdominaux pour finir dans son entre-jambe. Mais Dean demeurait de marbre face à ses caresses.

- Je te conseille d'y mettre du tien, mon ange, lança-t-elle, si tu ne veux pas voir la cervelle de ton frère décorer ce bar pourri! Ah, tu serais vraiment bien, avec ton âme damnée et ton andouille de frangin en enfer!

Dean lui adressa un regard noir de colère.

- C'est toi que j'enverrai en enfer, sale garce!

- Tu n'es pas en état de le faire, mon ange maudit! ricana la démone, en retirant ses vêtements, maintenant, fais moi l'amour avant que je change d'avis et que j'envoie Sammy faire un petit voyage auprés d'Azazel!

Elle noua ses doigts derrière la nuque de son partenaire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. D'abord réticent, Dean repensait à ses dernières paroles. Il avait vu faire cette démone en enfer et elle était bien capable de tuer tous les humains se trouvant sur son passage pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est avec rage qu'il attrappa la crinière rousse de la jeune femme. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec tout autant de colère, en la plaquant contre le mur. Elle semblait glousser quand il la décolla du sol. D'un geste tout aussi brusque, il la pénètra avec force tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Gardant les lèvres coller contre les siennes pour étouffer les gémissements de sa partenaire, il se dégoûtait, lui-mème. Chacun de ses gestes le répugnait, les caresses de la démone sur sa peau trempée de sueur le faisait frissonner de dégoût. Pourtant, il continuait à s'activer en elle, sentant sa partenaire faiblir à chacun de ses mouvements. Ce ne fut que ce simple sentiment de puissance qui lui accorda la jouissance de cette étreinte forcée.

Dés que la démone fut partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Dean fut pris de nausée. Il s'aggrippa au toilette et se vida les entrailles.

Onzième chapître

Sam était au téléphone avec Bobby. Le vieux chasseur venait d'envoyé un démon en enfer.

- Il a tenté de négocier son sort, expliqua Bobby, il m'a donné une information qui pourrait t'intéresser!

- Quoi?

- Si Azazel ne peut plus sortir de l'enfer, il peut envoyé des larbins et c'est ce qu'il a fait!

Le cadet sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines.

- Qui?

- Une certaine Keraba! Je te laisse le soin de faire les recherches le temps que j'arrive!

- Mais...ça veut dire que Dean est encore plus en danger! s'inquièta Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui et ça veut dire aussi que Dean ne te dit pas tout! J'ignore pourquoi mais il sait que Keraba est à ses trousses!

Aprés avoir raccroché d'un air soucieux, Sam demeura perplexe. Pourquoi son frère lui mentirait-il?

Dean était installé dans le fond du bar à jouer avec un jeu de cartes. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et mème si Sam n'était pas revenu d'en ville, il ne voulait pas dormir, sachant trés bien ce qu'il allait arriver. Ellen s'assit en face de lui.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis! Sam va tout faire pour te sortir de là!

- Je sais! répondit le jeune chasseur, sans lever les yeux de ses cartes, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va y arriver!

Il avait répondu dans un calme alarmant. Pendant quelques secondes, la patronne du Roadhouse le dévisagea en soupirant. Elle devait changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est une bonne chose que ton frère et toi, ayez fait le point! remarqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, il avait peur que tu le prennes mal!

- Ce n'était qu'un malententu!

- En fait, c'était bien plus que ça mais ce n'est pas le plus important! L'important est que tu l'acceptes!

Dean leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocutrice, le regard étonné.

- Que j'acceptes quoi?

- Le fait que ses pouvoirs soient revenus! Il les utilise uniquement en cas de nécèssité!

L'aîné fut saisi par cette révèlation mais ne le fit pas voir. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses cartes. Il pensait qu'elle parlait de Tom Cadwell et de toute cette confusion qui avait suivi. Devant son silence, Ellen fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas bien!

- Oui, je suis juste..fatigué! déclara-t-il, en se levant, je vais...en haut!

- Tu as raison, repose-toi autant que tu veux!

Ellen le regarda partir avec une mauvaise impression. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'entamer ce sujet.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Dean fut pris d'un sentiment de panique. Comment se pouvait-il que Sam ait pu céder si vite à ses pouvoirs? Se demandait-il. Son esprit devenait confus. Il avait une méchante envie de toute balancer à travers la pièce, un besoin de hurler mis il n'en fit rien. Quelque chose en lui venait de se briser.

Le cadet rentra trés tard. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur cette démone et en avait appris beaucoup sur elle. Inquièt, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Notamment, pourquoi Dean n'avait jamais parlé de cette démone. Il espèrait qu'il était encore temps de faire quelque chose. D'un pas léger, il entra dans la chambre de son frère et fut surpris de le voir assis prés de la fenêtre, le nez dans l'ordinateur.

- Tu ne dors pas!

- Non! Je préfère rester éveillé et puis je t'attendais! avoua l'aîné, en se callant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Moi aussi, j'ai à te parler! fit Sam, en s'assayant en face de lui.

- A toi l'honneur!

Le cadet crut percevoir une intonation d'animosité dans la voix de son frère mais ne voyait aucune lueur de colère dans son regard. Il chercha comment aborder le sujet sans trop blesser son aîné et opta pour être direct.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Keraba?

La question surpris Dean qui tentait d'échapper au regard interrogateur de son jeune frère.

- Je...comment tu as su?

- Bobby a envoyé un démon en enfer, aujourd'hui et ce salopard a essayé de sauver sa peau en donnant quelques informations! répondit Sam, en fronçant les sourcils, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit!

- Que sais-tu d'elle? Parce que je sais que tu as dû faire des recherches sur elle!

- J'ai posé la question le premier! insista Sam, sur un ton qui se voulait calme.

Pris au dépourvu, Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un demeuré! ça m'énerve! Je sais que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette mais de là à me prendre pour un idiot, il y a de la marge!

Ses vieilles habitudes revenaient au galop. Dean se cachait derrière son mauvais caractère pour fuir la conversation mais Sam n'était pas dupe.

-Dean!

- Ok, c'est bon!...Elle menaçait de te faire du mal! J'ai eu affaire avec elle, une fois, en enfer! Je pensai qu'elle me ficherait la paix mais je l'ai revu hier!

- Dean! Dis moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec cette démone! demanda le cadet, d'un air suppliant.

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en avalant difficilement sa salive. Son jeune frère poussa un long soupir de déception puis sortit une feuille sur laquelle il avait noté toutes ses recherches.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu sais sur elle? s'enquit-il, en posant la feuille sur la table.

- Pas grand chose! Juste qu'elle bosse pour Azazel!

- Apparemment, Keraba aime le genre humain! Elle choisit ses proies, les transforme et les utilise comme bouclier contre ses ennemis!

- Comment?

- En couchant avec eux! Plus dépravé, ça n'existe pas! Pendant l'accouplement, elle peut corrompre la personne avec des fluides malsaines qui attaquent le cerveau comme une sorte d'hypnotisme! Sa victime est à ses ordres sans pouvoirs faire quoique ce soit pour se défendre!

Il marqua une pause puis sans lâcher le regard fuyant de son frère continua tout aussi calmement.

- J'aimerai savoir si...enfin, tu sais!

Dean ferma les yeux comme si la réponse restait bloquée douloureusement au fond de sa gorge. Il était inutile qu'il dise un mot. Sam comprit trés vite avec ce simple mouvement.

- C'est arrivé combien de fois?

- Quelle importance!

- C'est important, au contraire, insista le cadet, en haussant le ton, au bout de la quatrième fois, l'homme est foutu! Alors, s'il te plaît, réponds moi!

- Deux fois! lança Dean, en se levant brusquement.

Le fait de repenser à ces moments pénibles lui donnait la nausée. Il marcha de long en large dans la chambre en se maudissant. Complètement dérouté par tout ça, Sam secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit! Bon sang, Dean! On doit déjà s'occuper d'Azazel! laissa-t-il entendre sur un ton de reproches.

Tout en écoutant les paroles de son cadet, Dean fulminait intérieurement. Il avait gardé trop longtemps sa colère au fond de lui et se sentait prêt à exploser.

- On aurait pu faire quelque chose! Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à te sortir de là si tu...

- Ca suffit, arrête! s'écria l'aîné, d'un ton ferme, tu es la dernière personne à avoir le droit de me faire la morale, tu entends!

Surpris, le cadet fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles!

- De tes, soi-disant, pouvoirs! Ceux que tu avais promis de ne pas exploiter! Tu te souviens!

Sam sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il se détourna du regard vert de son frère en esquissant une moue honteuse.

- Je ne les ai pas cherché! dit-il, enfin.

- C'est ça! Ils sont revenus comme par enchantement! hurla l'aîné, en écartant les bras du corps, tu m'avais promis, Sammy! J'ai tout fais pour que tu n'ais pas à t'en servir! Ruby disait que tu pouvais me sauver de l'enfer mais j'ai accepté mon sort pour que tu puisses avoir une vie normale! Parce que je sais que ces moyens sont dangereux!

- Ecoute! Je sais que...

- Je suis allé en enfer pour rien! coupa séchement Dean, je suis à peine mort que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup sans réflèchir! Et tu me fais des reproches!

Il jeta un regard furieux à son cadet avant d'attrapper sa veste puis quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

Douzième chapître

Sam regarda bêtement autour de lui. Il se retrouvait seul et se maudissait plus que jamais. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il bondit sur ses jambes pour rattrapper son grand frère. Dean ne devait pas rester seul. Mais il avait à peine atteint la porte du bar qu'il entendit l'Impala démarrer et partir sous les chapeaux de roues.

Au petit matin, Dean gara sa voiture devant le nouveau Roadhouse. Il aperçut le vieux pick-up de Bobby. Aprés avoir passé le restant de la nuit à rouler un peu au hasard, il avait remis de l'ordre dans son esprit. Une conversation à coeur ouvert, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait avoir avec son frère pour le moment. Il décida de passer par derrière, pour avoir le temps de prendre une douche mais des voix l'attirèrent vers la pièce du fond. Ce qu'il vit lui donna un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Sam était assis et la tête dans les mains, il sanglottait devant le vieux chasseur.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps, il finira par accepter la situation! proposa Bobby, une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune Winchester, tu sais comment il est!

- Mais...je ne le reconnais plus! murmura le jeune homme, la voix tremblante d'émotion, j'ai besoin de mon frère, de mon grand frère! Ces salopards l'ont démoli! Ils ont bousillé mon frère, Bobby et si je n'agis pas rapidement, ils vont me le reprendre!

Essayant de consoler comme il pouvait le jeune homme en proie à une tristesse immense, le vieux chasseur esquissa une légère grimace.

- Tu dois garder confiance en ton frère! fit-il, Dean a toujours su retomber sur ses pieds!

Anéanti, Sam replongea la tête dans ses mains en éclatant en sanglots.

Bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir et entendre, Dean se retourna d'un trait, le regard humide. Il se maudissait d'être parti si longtemps, laissant son jeune frère à un tel désarroi. Tiraillé entre l'envie d'entrer dans cette pièce ou fuir, ce fut la seconde solution qu'il adopta en empruntant le chemin inverse. Pourtant, en arrivant à la hauteur des escaliers, il se resaisit aussitôt et fit demi-tour. Celà ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi. Il se heurta à la maîtresse des lieux qui paraissait l'avoir vu sortir. Ellen le dévisageait avec une certaine compassion dans le regard. Désemparé, Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues sans qu'il en soit réellement conscient. Un énorme noeud nouait ses entrailles, rien ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu parler avec ces tremblements incessants? La patronne du bar comprit trés vite et, sans un mot, se posta devant le jeune homme et encercla son visage de ses mains.

- Le plus dur est derrière toi! dit-elle, comme un murmure.

Dean esquissa un léger sourire en secouant la tête, appréçiant ce geste comme une caresse maternelle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et gravit les quelques marches pour entrer. Quand il apparut sur le seuil de la pièce où se trouvait son jeune frère, seul Bobby pouvait remarquer sa présence. Le vieux chasseur tapota sur l'épaule du cadet.

- Je reviens, mon garçon!

Avant de quitter la pièce, il en fit de mème avec l'aîné. Ne voyant son frère que de dos, Dean imaginait la tristesse sur son visage et penser qu'il en était à l'origine le torturait profondément. Pourtant, ce fut d'un pas confiant qu'il traversa les quelques mêtres qui les séparaient pour se poster devant lui. Sam leva les yeux d'un air étonné mais aussi trés gêné que son aîné le voit dans cet état.

- Dean!

L'aîné poussa un soupir avant de parler.

- Je suis désolé! Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça!

- Ne t'excuses pas! s'étonna Sam, tout est ma faute!

Dean secoua la tête en signe de contestation, s'agenouillant prés de lui.

- Ecoutes! C'est à moi que j'en veux le plus! De t'avoir abandonné! J'aurai dû faire face à tout ça bien avant, j'aurai dû...t'aider à me sortir de cette merde avant que tout vire au cauchemard!

Il se frotta le visage, un léger tremblement dans son geste.

- Je suppose que de te rendre responsable de tout m'arrangeait bien mais...la vérité est que...

Il tourna la tête quelques secondes, en prenant une profonde inspiration comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui coûtait beaucoup.

- J'ai la trouille, Sammy! Je sais ce qui m'attend là bas si j'y retourne mais...je suis prêt à y retourner si c'est pour te sauver encore une fois!

Sam le dévisageait d'un regard humide, cherchant les mots juste pour lui répondre mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Son aîné était devant lui, avouant ses craintes et il n'était pas capable de dire quoique ce soit. Puis, avec toute la douceur dont il savait faire preuve, Dean posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je te promet de ne plus t'abandonner, Sammy! Ce n'est pas un démon psychopathe et une nymphomane dégènérée qui vont nous séparer! On va leurs montrer à ces salopards, de quoi sont capables les Winchester!

Rassuré de retrouver enfin son grand frère, Sam ferma les yeux mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Ce n'était plus de la tristesse mais de l'espoir. L'espoir de voir, un jour, leurs vies reprendre un court normal. L'aîné se pencha pour l'enlacer et Sam se laissa aller contre son frère, éclatant en sanglots. Toute son angoisse de la nuit passée, de ces quatre mois de solitude se déversait dans ces larmes. Il resserra son étreinte, sentant enfin la force de cet amour qui les unissait depuis toujours, la force de ce frère qu'il aimait tant. Dean se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas céder à cette envie de pleurer. Il devait se montrer fort pour son cadet, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas changé et qu'il était toujours là pour lui.

Durant le reste de la journée, alors que Bobby était parti faire des recherches sur Kéraba, les deux frères prirent le temps de parler, les pouvoirs de Sam étant le sujet le plus houleux de leur conversation. Pourtant, Dean fit comprendre à son jeune frère que s'il avait accepté ses cauchemards, il ferait la mème chose avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Le cadet retrouvait trés vite son asssurance et aurait certainement gardé son sourire jusqu'au soir s'il n'avait pas rencontré le regard inquièt du vieux chasseur qui venait de pénètrer dans le bar.

- Du nouveau, Bobby! s'enquit l'aîné, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les garçons, nous avons un sérieux problèmes!

- Quoi?

- Pour vaincre Keraba, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen! répondit Bobby, en déposant un livre ancien sur le bar.

- Mais encore! insista Dean, les yeux posés sur l'ouvrage usé.

Le vieux chasseur esquissa une grimace en fixant l'aîné d'un air navré.

- Elle n'est vulnérable qu'à un seul moment et je suis certain que ça ne va pas te plaire!

- Comment ça?

- Pendant l'acte sexuel! Elle relâche ses défenses en mème temps que cette toxine qu'elle libère!

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dean devait encore céder aux avances de cette démone pour la tuer et personne d'autre que lui pouvait le faire. Le cadet jeta un regard ébahi à son frère qui semblait réflèchir à la situation.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes le faire! lança-t-il, Dean! Il ne reste pas beaucoup de marge pour qu'elle fasse de toi son esclave! Tu ne peux pas...

- Nous avons deux démons sur le dos et Kéraba est la première sur la liste! coupa l'aîné, si on agit pas maintenant, ils sera trop tard pour tout le reste! Il suffit juste d'être plus malin que cette petite garce! Tu as gardé le couteau de Ruby!

Pour toute réponse, Sam secoua la tête en signe de mécontentement.

Treizième chapître

Dean était seul dans sa chambre, les yeux plongés dans le vieux livre que Bobby lui avait laissé. Il relisait les informations qui étaient sensées tuer la démone quand un bruit le sortit de sa lecture. Le vieil ouvrage lui échappa brusquement des mains pour venir s'écraser contre le mur. L'aîné voulut prendre l'arme qui se trouvait à côté de lui mais le révolver partit rejoindre le livre. La démone apparut devant lui, sa crinière rousse retombant sur ses frêles épaules. Dean pensait que c'était pourtant le genre de femme pour qui, il aurait certainement craqué.

- Alors, on cherche un moyen pour m'éliminer! lança la démone, en posant son pied sur le torse du jeune homme.

Elle était chaussée de chaussures à talons aiguilles et commença à pousser fortement son talon dans la peau du jeune chasseur. Sa chaise coincée contre le mur, Dean esquissa une grimace. Puis la démone se pencha pour lui parler, ce qui accentua la douleur.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire, pauvre mortel! Je vais faire de toi mon esclave, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Dean sentit le talon rentrer dans sa peau. Ce fut d'une voix étouffée par la douleur qu'il lui répondit.

- Je vais t'envoyer en enfer, sale garce!

La démone éclata de rire et retira son pied pour s'asseoir sur lui, en repoussant sa longue chevelure.

- J'en reviens! Mais la prochaine fois que j'y retournerai, ce sera avec toi, mon ange!

Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser mais le jeune homme détourna la tête en grimaçant de dégoût. La démone lui aggrippa brutalement les cheveux et le força à la regarder. La tête de Dean se cogna fortement contre le mur, alors que la chaise était maintenant sur deux pieds. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, Kéraba recommença à l'embrasser et le jeune chasseur ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. La chaise se retrouva trés vite sur ses quatre pieds tandis que la démone retirait le du jeune homme. L'aîné se laissa faire, sentant les baisers mèlés de morsures de la démone dans son cou puis sur son torse. Il s'efforça à penser à l'hôte qu'il trouvait vraiment à son goùt pour ressentir la moindre émotion. La démone s'agitait sur lui comme une véritable enragée et lui défit sa ceinture et le haut de son pantalon. Visiblement nue sous sa robe courte, elle se laissa glisser sur la virilité de son amant en grognant de plaisir. Oubliant que sa partenaire était une démone, Dean bascula la tête en arrière, se laissant aller complètement à cette étreinte forcée.

- Je vais faire de toi, mon compagnon pour l'éternité! susurra-t-elle, entre deux gémissements.

Ces mots ramena le jeune chasseur à la réalité. Il aggrippa les cuisses de sa maîtresse pour se lever. La démone encercla la taille de son amant avec ses longues jambes fines. Dean la fit basculer sur le lit et continua à la pénètrer avec une frénèsie incontrôlable. Satisfaite de la situation, voyant que le jeune homme commençait à prendre l'initiative, Kéraba fut la première à atteindre l'extase, suivie trés vite par son partenaire. Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce, gardant ainsi la position de domination.

- Et bien! Quel enthousiasme! Tu commences à apprécier ce que je suis en train de t'offrir! remarqua la démone, en nouant ses doigts derrière la nuque du jeune homme.

- Quoi?

- La vie éternelle! Rester jeune et séduisant à jamais! Avoue que c'est tentant!

- Pas si je t'envoie en enfer avant! lança Dean, en se penchant vers elle.

D'une main ferme, il la maintenait couchée alors qu'il prit un couteau planqué sous le matelas. La démone prit son sourire angélique et tenta de faire valser la lame mais rien ne se produisit, à sa grande surprise.

-Tu devrais faire le tour du propriètaire avant de te jeter sur lui!

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le sol où une trace de craie dépassait du tapis qui se trouvait sous le lit. Il avait, apparemment, dessiné un pentagramme avant son arrivée. Furieuse, Kéraba qui n'avait pas plus de force que son hôte, voulut le frapper mais le jeune chasseur stoppa son geste.

- Tu penses faire quoi avec ce misérable couteau! ricana-t-elle, tu ne feras qu'abîmer ce corps, c'est tout!

Dean esquissa un petit sourire bien à lui en montrant le manche du couteau. C'était celui de Ruby. Le sourire de la démone disparut pour laisser place à une moue qui fit pâlir son visage. Elle garda un oeil sur la lame puis se redressa aussitôt en reprenant son sourire mièlleux.

- Allons, Dean! Ne me dis pas que tu vas cracher sur l'éternité! Tout un monde t'attend! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perdras si tu fais une chose pareille!

Tout en parlant, une substance verdâtre s'échappait de son ventre pour rentrer dans la peau humide de son amant. Dean se sentit subitement trés mal. Kéraba glissa ses bras autour de son cou et s'approcha trés prés de lui. Dean voyait les lèvres de la démone articuler mais n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait réellement. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, à part ses deux yeux noisettes qui le fixaient constamment. La démone l'embrassa avec tendresse et il répondit à son baiser, alors que son esprit criait le contraire. Il l'entendait chuchoter à son oreille et seul, son corps répondait à ses paroles. Il sentait les mains de la jeune femme le caresser encore et encore. Il fermait les yeux, savourant la volupté de cette étreinte, ses lèvres éffleurant les siennes, dans un souffle chaud. Elle sussurrait toujours des mots incompréhensibles, et comme s'il était envoûté par sa voix, il se laissait embrasser, caresser, sentant le désir monter à nouveau. Quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la petite pièce, ce fut une torture pour l'aîné, de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Kéraba fut distraite par le bruit qui venait contre-carrer ses plans. Le jeune homme parvint à se resaisir et dans un dernier réflexe de chasseur, leva le couteau et le planta dans le dos de la démone. Un cri strident sortit de sa bouche alors que son san commençait àcouler le long de ses reins. Elle fut prise de spasmes électriques qui la fit trembler quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le matelas.

Dean jeta le couteau sur le sol et se leva avec peine. Relevant le drap sur le corps inerte de la jeune femme, il entreprit de mettre son caleçon. D'un geste lent, il prit son portable et composa un numéro pour laisser sonner qu'une fois avant de le refermer. Il dû s'adosser contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête le martelait violemment et ses jambes menaçaient de le trahir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Sam et Bobby, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Son cadet se rua sur lui pour le maintenir. Agrippant le bras de son jeune frère, Dean se pencha en avant en maintenant son ventre. Il se mit à vomir un liquide verdâtre. Sam le maintenait comme il pouvait mais sentait bien que son aîné menaçait de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Bobby défit le haut du drap pour constater que la jeune femme était bien morte. Il constata que le mème liquide se trouvait sur le ventre de la démone.

- C'est avec ce truc qu'elle envoûtait les hommes! remarqua-t-il, avec une moue de dégoùt.

Sam plaqua une main sur le visage de son frère, tentant de lui parler pour le garder éveillé.

- Dean! Reste avec moi! Tu m'entends!

- Emmène le ailleurs, je vais m'occuper d'elle! dit Bobby, en remettant le drap.

Encore dans un état vaseux, Dean se laissa guider à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il gémissait de douleur sous le regard inquièt de son cadet. Sous les recommandations trés strictes de Bobby, Ellen était restée dans le couloir. Quand elle vit l'aîné des Winchester s'appuyer diffficilement sur son jeune frère, elle courut les aider.

Celà faisait deux bonnes heures que Dean était allongé, la respiration saccadée par la douleur, trempé de sueur. Inquièt, Sam ne supportait plus de le voir ainsi.

- Comment va-t-il? demanda Bobby, en entrant dans la petite chambre.

- Toujours pareil! Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé seul face à cette pourriture!

- Et tu voulais faire quoi? Non, Dean avait raison! Et puis, c'est une chance que Misssouri ait pu analyser les sachets que cette Ruby vous avait donné pour doubler Lilith et qu'elle ait pu en faire pour Keraba! Apparemment, ça a marché! Elle n'a pas senti notre présence.

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois que nous avons un soucil plus important à gérer!

- Quoi?

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que depuis que Keraba tenait ton frère sous sa coupe, Dean ne faisait plus de cauchemard! Certainement qu'Azazel pensait le problème règlé mais quand il va comprendre que sa petite protègée est morte, il va recommencer!

Sam sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour rien qu'à cette pensée.

- Bobby! Il faut faire quelque chose! On ne peut pas laisser Dean vivre comme ça jusqu'à ce que cet ordure me le reprenne!

- Du calme, mon garçon! On va bien trouver une solution!

- Laquelle? On a déjà pas...

- Ecoute! coupa le vieux chasseur, il y a encore quelques semaines, tu pleurais l'absence de ton frère et regarde, aujourd'hui, il est devant toi! Combien d'hommes peuvent se venter d'être revenus de l'enfer? Aucun, à ma connaissance! Alors, sois confiant et garde espoir!

Le cadet hocha la tête et se tourna vers son grand frère qui semblait enfin dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

Quatorzième chapître

Dean se tenait debout devant un arbre mort. Il avait déjà vu cet arbre de nombreuses fois pendant son séjour en enfer mais, là, c'était diffèrent. Il n'y avait plus les corps pendus aux branches. L'atmosphère ne sentait plus autant le souffre mais un brouillard affreusement épais l'empêchait de voir autour de lui. Une voix le fit sursauter.

- Bravo, Dean! Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Kéraba! Mais ce n'est que partie remise!

L'aîné se retourna d'un trait pour faire face à Azazel qui le dévisageait de son regard moqueur.

- Nous ne sommes pas en enfer! trancha-t-il, d'un ton dur, tu ne me feras plus croire...

- C'est exact! coupa le démon, mais tu oublies que je t'ai à ma merci et je peux faire de toi mon marthyr jusqu'à ce que tu en meurs!

- Je ne me laisserai plus avoir par tes mauvais tours! Je t'ai déjà tué une fois, je peux encore le faire!

- Et comment, Dean? Vas-y, dis moi comment? s'enquit Azazel, en éclatant de rire.

Il s'approcha lentement du jeune chasseur, l'air encore plus menaçant.

- Je vais te faire tellement souffrir que tu me suppliras de te ramener en enfer!

Puis il leva le doigt comme s'il allait poser une condition à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mais...Je suis disposé à te rendre ta liberté! Le prix sera trés cher, mon ami!

Dean fronça les sourcils en le fusillant du regard.

- Quoique ça puisse être, va te faire foutre!

- Oh, Dean! Tu n'es pas trés poli! Moi qui comptais te faire un marché des plus honorable! lança le démon, sur un air faussement blessé. Mais passons! Je peux te rendre ton âme, je suis un trés bon ami à Lilith et elle ne me refusera pas ce petit service mais, en échange, tu devras me livrer ton frère!

Le jeune chasseur écarquilla les yeux de stuféfaction.

- Quoi! Ne t'approche pas de lui! s'écria-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

Il serra le poing et voulut le frapper mais son adversaire était comme fait de brume et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Azazel ne cacha pas son amusement.

- Tu peux déjà me reprendre maintenant parce que je ne te donnerai jamais mon frère! avoua Dean, furieux.

Mais le démon tourna les talons sans prêter attention à sa dernière phrase.

- Je te laisse deux jours! Pas plus! Ajouta-t-il, avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Dean aperçut son jeune frère endormi dans le fauteuil, prés du lit. Le souvenir de ce cauchemard lui donna la nausée. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille? Il était incapable de penser à lui quand la vie de son cadet était en danger mème au prix de son âme. Il tenta de se lever mais une douleur aigue lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il se courba dans le lit, les doigts crispés sur les draps, étouffant son cri. Il était inutile qu'il réveille son frère pour l'inquièter encore plus. Pourtant, la douleur ne partait pas et ce fut difficile pour lui de sortir du lit sans grimacer. Il réussit, néanmoins, à atteindre la salle de bain avec difficultés puis s'y engouffra en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il se passsa le visage sous l'eau froide, la respiration saccadée par cette atroce douleur qui persistait toujours. La voix du démon résonnait dans sa tête, répètant sans cesse les mème paroles. Inquièt et désorienté, il se baissa sur le lavabo, sentant cette douleur le parcourir entièrement. Il continuait à s'asperger le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il voye du sang se méler à l'eau claire. Il se releva aussitôt et remarqua deux minces filets de sang s'échapper de son nez.

- Oh, merde! C'est quoi ce bordel? dit-il, tout bas.

Il entendit un grincement dans la chambre, ce qui signifiait que Sam se réveillait et se levait du vieux fauteuil. L'aîné s'essuya rapidement le visage et sortit de la salle de bain. Mème si son teint était toujours blafard, il tenta un sourire rassurant pour son frère.

- Comment vas-tu?

- J'ai connu mieux! Mais...ça va pas mal!

L'aîné avait décidé de ne rien dire de ce cauchemard à son jeune frère. Il était hors de question qu'il cède au chantage du démon. Pour lui, c'était la seule solution pour que Sam ait une vie meilleure. Mème en vie, Dean souffrait le martyr avec Azazel alors, l'enfer ne l'effrayait plus. Il ne voulait pas imposer cette vie à son cadet.

Durant la journée, Sam avait remarqué que son frère n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Dean ne tenait pas en place. Mais le pire était qu'il fuyait le regard de son cadet. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sam comprit trés vite que son grand frère ne lui disait pas tout. Mème s'il avait envie de savoir ce que son aîné lui cachait, le jeune Winchester décida de laisser à Dean, le soin de venir lui en parler en premier pour éviter une autre dispute. De son côté, Dean savait que son cadet avait quelques doutes et le remerciait en silence de ne pas tenter à savoir pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était perdre du temps et le moment voulu, Azazel apparaîtra de nouveau et ce sera la fin pour lui. Il avait vendu son âme pour sauver son frère, pour le voir vivre et non pour en faire un échange contre sa propre vie. Tout celà allait à l'encontre de tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu toute sa vie.

Quinzième chapître

Celà faisait deux jours, déjà, que Dean avait fait ce cauchemard. Sa douleur au ventre avait disparue mais ses saignements de nez étaient plus fréquents. Sam voyait son aîné s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui comme s'il cherchait à le fuir. S'en était trop pour lui. Quand le soir arriva, alors que les derniers clients venaient de passer la porte du bar, il s'assit à la table de son frère qui buvait une bière.

Cherchant comment engager la conversation, il fut devancé par son aîné.

- Dis moi, Sammy! Qu'est-ce-que...tu aurais fait quoi de ta vie si tu n'avais pas réussi à me faire sortir de l'enfer?

Surpris par la question, le cadet fronça les sourcils.

- Comment veux-tu que je penses à refaire ma vie alors que tu endures les pires souffrances? lança-t-il, ta question m'inquiète! Où veux-tu en venir?

- C'était juste une question!

- Trés bien, tu veux savoir! J'aurai passer le restant de mes jours à poursuivre Lilith pour la tuer! avoua Sam, et mème si par chance, j'y serai arrivé, je ne crois pas que j'aurai fait quelque chose de ma vie à part chasser encore et encore ses pourritures! ça te va!

- Oh, Sammy! laissa entendre l'aîné en secouant négativement la tête, pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne te contentrais pas de trouver une jolie femme et de faire des enfants comme tu voulais le faire?

Le cadet fixa son grand frère en tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette conversation.

- Que se passe-t-il, Dean! dit-il, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose!

L'aîné poussa un soupir exaspèré et le leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu te fais des idées, Sammy!

- Tu oublies à qui tu parles! Je te connais mieux que personne et là, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout! Je le sais, c'est tout!

Faisant tournoyer la bière entre ses doigts, l'aîné semblait mal à l'aise. Il esquissa un sourire forcé comme s'il venait d'être pris sur le fait.

- Ecoute! Je suis fatigué! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler ce soir mais je te promet de tout te dire demain! avoua-t-il, je répondrai à toutes tes questions sans aucunes conditions!

Il fit mine de se lever quand son frère le rattrappa par le bras.

- Non, Dean! Je veux savoir maintenant! insista-t-il, d'un air déterminé.

L'aîné allait rétorquer quand le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses bouteilles, Ellen regarda autour d'elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle, sans cacher son inquiètude.

De son côté, Dean commençait à craindre le pire. Il savait ce qui arrivait et dans un dernier geste de protection, attrappa son cadet par la veste et le poussa violemment vers la sortie.

- Barre-toi, Sammy! Prend l'Impala et fiche le camps d'ici au plus vite!

Ne comprenant rien, le cadet voyait les tables et les chaises bouger à cause de ce tremblement incessant. Puis son regard se posa sur son grand frère qui semblait plus paniqué que jamais.

- Mais...pourquoi? Non, Dean! Je vais nullepart sans toi!

Au mème moment, le mur du fond se brisa et laissa apparaître la forme d'une porte derrière un paysage de feu . On pouvait discerner une ombre à travers la lueur scintillante des flammes. Quand le visage moqueur d'Azazel apparut, Dean se tourna vers son cadet.

- Va-t-en! S'il te plaît, Sammy, Va-t-en! le supplia-t-il, en continuant à le pousser vers la sortie.

- Oh, tu me déçois, Dean! lança le démon, sur le pas de la porte, on avait un deal! Tu avais deux jours pour faire un choix!

- Va te faire foutre, sale con! grogna l'aîné, tu n'auras pas mon frère!

Azazel éclata de rie.

- Mais Dean! Je pensais que tu le saurais depuis le temps! Ton frère m'appartient! Je vais faire de lui le plus grand démon que la terre n'ait jamais porté!

Ellen attrappa une bouteille d'eau bénite qu'elle avait caché sous le comptoir au cas où un démon aurait eu l'audace d'entrer dans un bar de chasseurs et tenta de la lancer en direction d'Azazel. Celui-ci fit un simple geste de la main et envoya la patronne voler contre le mur. Ellen retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconsciente. Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était mis devant son cadet en guise de bouclier. Sam semblait furieux contre le démon, prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tenter de sauver son frère.

- Je peux le tuer, Dean! laisse moi nous débarasser de ce salopard!

- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, Sammy! le provoqua le démon, avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Dean aggrippa le de son cadet et le secoua pour lui faire entendre raison.

- Tu ne vois pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche! retorqua l'aîné, il veut que tu te serves de tes pouvoirs pour que tu bascules de son côté!

Ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire, le cadet secoua la tête.

- Mais, tu ne vas pas...

- Je suis désolé, Sammy! Je te demandes pardon! coupa Dean, à voix basse.

- Quoi!

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, l'aîné le poussa de toutes ses forces pour ensuite faire demi-tour en courant vers le démon. Celui-ci perdit son sourire carnassier quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

- Non, Dean! s'écria le cadet, les larmes aux yeux, dans un accés de rage et d'inquiètude.

L'aîné des Winchester entraîna le démon dans sa course et le força à entrer dans son monde. La porte flamboyante disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans un bruit fracassant. Un silence morbide s'ensuivit dans la grande pièce du bar. Sam se rua sur le mur et donna de violents coups de poings à l'endroit où la porte se tenait, quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Merde, Dean! Pourquoi? s'écria-t-il, en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, éclatant en sanglots.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le bar à cet instant précis.

Seizième chapître

Complètement anéanti, Sam ne savait plus quoi faire excepté laisser sa peine exploser. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer en compagnie de Bobby.

- Que se passe-t-il? s'inquièta le vieux chasseur en se précipitant vers le jeune Winchester.

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard! sussura la jeune femme, presqu'à elle-mème.

Cette étrangère qui avait aidé Dean à sortir des enfers se tenait debout devant lui, un air attristé dans les yeux. Alors qu'Ellen reprenait doucement connaissance, Sam se dressa sur ses jambes, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

- Vous!...Vous vous êtes bien gardé de nous dire ce qu'endurerait mon frère pour finir comme ça! s'écria-t-il, en agitant la main vers le mur.

- Doucement, mon garçon! intervint Bobby, elle venue me dire que quelque de grave se préparait et nous avons fait le plus vite possible!

- Il y a encore une chance de sauver votre frère! avoua la jeune femme, sous le regard interessé du cadet.

- Comment?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule force qui puisse sortir Dean des enfers! déclara la demi-démone, qui puisse le ramener tout en libérant totalement son âme de ce pacte!

- Vous avez pourtant réussi!

- Je ne suis qu'à moitié ange! C'est pour cette raison que votre frère est revenu avec cette marque! Son âme est toujours damnée! Mais je suis certaine qu'à nous deux, nous pouvons le sortir de là! Vous devez me faire confiance!

Sam jeta un regard vers le vieux chasseur qui semblait prêt à y croire puis vers cette jeune femme dont le regard était rempli d'une trés grande bonté. Pourtant Sam demeurait perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez à en tirer? demanda le cadet, vous nous aider, c'est bien, mais dites au moins ce qui vous pousse à le faire!

La demi-démone poussa un petit soupir.

- Je crois vous avoir déjà dit que mon père était un démon! expliqua-t-elle, tout les démons ne sont pas mauvais, vous avez dû le remarquer avec Ruby! Certain d'entre eux garde une part d'humanité! Mon père a été exècuté par Lilith, elle-mème, pour avoir aimé un ange!

Sam fronça les sourcils. Son esprit était trop confus pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Il secoua la tête comme pour montrer qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

- En somme, c'est votre vengeance! Mi, ça me va tant qu'on sort Dean de là! Comment peut-on sortir le Dean? demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'y croyait plus.

La jeune femme sortit une feuille de papier qu'elle tendit à Bobby.

- Je vais aller le chercher une fois que j'aurai ouvert la porte de la mème manière qu'Azazel l'a fait! expliqua-t-elle, mon côté ange me donne une aura qui me protègera de cet endroit! Quand votre frère passera la porte, il faudra lire cette formule pour détruire toute possibilité au mal de tenter quoique ce soit contre lui, une façon de libèrer son âme de cette damnation éternelle!

- Quoi! Vous allez y aller seule! Non! Je vous accompagne!

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, surtout pour vous! remarqua la jeune femme qui semblait avoir arraché les mots de la bouche du vieux chasseur.

- Il s'agit de mon frère! insista le cadet, je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui! E si pour le sauver, je dois traverser la porte des enfers, je le ferai!

Il avait parlé sur un ton déterminé et rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. La demi-démone secoua positivement la tête.

- Il y a encore une chose que vous devez savoir!...Le temps en enfer n'est pas le mème que sur terre! Il va falloir faire trés vite!

- Comment ça?

- Si une journée s'écoule ici, en enfer celà équivaut à trois jours! expliqua la jeune femme, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous attarder!

Sam eut l'impression que son sang ne coulait plus dans ses veines.

- Quoi!...Mais Alors!...Oh, mon Dieu!

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds au point de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

- Ce n'est pas possible! murmura-t-il, la tête baissée, déjà ces quatre mois m'ont semblé trés longs mais là, c'est pire que je le pensai! Je n'imagine mème pas ce qu'il a dû endurer! Comment a-t-il eu le courage d'y retourner?

Bobby posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Il l'a fait pour toi, mon garçon! Tout comme toi, tu vas franchir les portes de l'enfers pour l'en sortir!

Sam se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Il faut faire vite! Nous perdons du temps! lança-t-il, déterminé.

Il se prépara tandis que la demi-démone commençait à prononcer des paroles étrangères. Prenant tout ce qui lui fallait pour se défendre et se battre, Sam fut prêt trés vite. La terre trembla encore une fois sous leurs pieds jusqu'à ce que la porte apparaisse dans le mur. La jeune femme se tourna vers le vieux chasseur.

- Aucun démon ne pourra franchir cette endroit! dit-elle, avec certitude, avant de se tourner vers Sam, vous devez savoir que dés que nous franchirons cette porte, ils sentiront ma présence. Nous devons faire le plus vite possible!

Le cadet agita la tête et lui emboîta la pas. Une fois la porte passée, celle-ci disparut pour laisser place à un paysage dévasté par les flammes. L'odeur du souffre était insoutenable, des cris provenant de partout à la fois résonnaient inlassablement autour d'eux. Des bruits étranges comme des grognements se faisaient entendre dans ce qui ressemblait à une montagne.

- Le refuge des chiens de l'enfer! expliqua la jeune femme, à voix basse.

Elle continuait d'avancer lentement jusqu'à une bâtisse délabrée.

- Votre frère est à l'intérieur! dit-elle, vous devriez rester ici!

- Non, je viens avec vous!

La demi-démone eut l'air ennuyée.

- Nous sommes en enfer! lâcha-t-elle, comme si c'était utile de le rappeler, votre frère se fait torturer! Je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez voir ça!

Sam avala difficilement sa salive puis secoua la tête d'un air convaincu.

- Je veux y aller!

La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir et s'engouffra dans le vieux bâtiment. L'esprit embrouillé par la peur et l'inquiètude, Sam ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Dix-septième chapître

Le vieux bâtiment n'était qu'une simple façade pour masquer l'intérieur. A peine entrer, Sam remarqua qu'il descendait de plus en plus, laissant apparaître les parois d'une grotte sombre et humide. Des émanations de souffres semblaient sortir du sol sous forme de vapeur, une châleur insupportable venait brûler leurs pieds et le bout de leurs mains, des traces ressemblant étrangement à du sang se mêlaient aux lueurs flamboyantes qui reflètaient sur les parois. Un frisson parcourut le cadet en imaginant que ce sang pouvait être celui de son grand frère. La jeune femme traversait les galeries sans se tromper, guidée par son instinct. Sam la suivait sans sourciller mème s'il commençait à sentir l'angoisse monter en lui. Non pas qu'il regrettait d'être venu mais parce qu'il craignait l'état dans lequel il trouverait son aîné. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des cris atroces qui provenaient de partout à la fois.

- On se rapproche! déclara la demi-démone, en empruntant une autre galerie.

De plus en plus anxieux, le cadet ravala difficilement sa salive et continua sa route silencieuse dans la pénombre. Des voix graves et sans timbre se firent entendre. La jeune femme se courba devant un rocher fumant, pointant son doigt vers le bas.

Suspendu par des crochets qui lui transperçaient le haut des épaules, Dean pouvait sentir le sol du bout des pieds mais plus il tentait de le toucher, plus les crochets déchiraient sa peau. Sa vue était troublée par le sang qui coulait de ses yeux. Mais il pouvait sentir l'odeur fétide de ce démon sans forme qui le torturait inlassablement.

- Je suppose que tu dois amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir accepté mon marché! lança Azazel, en éclatant de rire.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui et le poussa violemment pour qu'il se balance dans le vide. Dean sentait les crochets tirer encore plus fort sur ses épaules, arrachant encore plus ses plaies. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler mais des larmes de douleurs se mêlaient au sang sur ses joues.

- Continue! ordonna Azazel, au démon à côté de lui, je veux l'entendre hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge!

Ravi de reprendre sa séance de torture, le démon sortit ses longues griffes et commença par lui enfoncer dans les bras. Quand il entendit le jeune chasseur pousser un cri de douleur, il l'observa d'un regard sadique avant de reprendre.

- Alors, dis-moi, Dean! reprit Azazel, ça vallait la peine de se sacrifier pour ton frère sachant que, de toute façon, sans toi, il virera du côté sombre!

La douleur ne lui permettant pas de prononcer le moindre mot, l'aîné se contenta de le fusiller du regard mème s'il n'était pas en position de force.

- Oh! Mais c'est que tu pourrais faire un excellent démon aussi, Dean! Il faut juste un peu plus de temps et de douleur!

L'autre démon se posta derrière le jeune chasseur et enfonça ses longues griffes dans son dos, traçant des zigzags trés profonds dans sa peau. L'aîné laissa échapper un grand cri de douleur qui se mêla à ceux qu'on entendait déjà au loin.

Derrière le rocher, Sam avait observé la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Il pensait qu'il aurait trouvé la force de supporter ce genre de vision mais il en était moins sûr. Par deux fois, la demi-démone l'avait retenu d'intervenir, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Quand il vit un autre démon arriver et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Azazel, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Il vient lui dire que ma présence a été repèré! dit-elle, en gardant les yeux rivés vers le bas, dés que ce démon est parti, on y va! Sinon Azazel va demander à surveiller votre frère et nous ne pourrons plus agir!

Le troisième démon repartit avec certainement des ordres tandis que la jeune femme commençait à emprunter un petit chemin pour descendre. Sam ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre et gardait un oeil sur le démon qui continuait à torturer son frère.

- Je m'occupe d'Azazel et vous de ce démon! décrèta la jeune femme, détachez votre frère et ensuite, nous reprenons le chemin inverse mais il faudra faire trés vite!

Sans contester, le cadet prépara son couteau et une bouteille d'eau bénite. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Azazel, la jeune femme le hèla d'une voix forte et le fit voltiger contre la paroi de la grotte d'une main. Pendant ce temps, Sam en profita pour aspèger le démon avec l'eau bénite et le roua de coups de poings avant de le poignarder avec le couteau. Le démon s'écroula dans des spasmes électriques. Le cadet jeta un rapide regard vers la demi-démone qui menait un combat de force contre Azazel puis se rua sur son frère. Dean semblait à demi-conscient, couvert de sang. Sam dû prendre sur lui pour retirer les crochets qui étaient enfoncés dans la chair de son frère. Celui-ci gémissait à chaque mouvement. Quand le deuxième crochet fut enlever, Dean retomba lourdement sur son frère qui bascula en arrière et s'effondra sur le sol. Le cadet plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour le faire réagir.

- Dean! C'est moi, Dean! Tu m'entends!

- Sammy! murmura l'aîné, d'une voix atèrée par la douleur.

- Oui, c'est moi! Je suis venu te chercher! avoua le jeune Winchester, en essuyant les yeux plein de sang de son frère.

Quand il réussit à voir plus clair, Dean attrappa la main de son cadet comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis son regard devint plus triste.

- C'est de la folie, Sammy! Tu n'aurais pas du...nous n'avons aucune chance de sortir d'ici!

- Je ne suis pas venu seul!

Il allait rajouter autre chose quand il vit le visage de son aîné devenir trés pâle. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Avec le peu d'effort qu'il lui restait, Dean voulut le pousser mais cette fois, Sam prit le dessus et se pencha sur son aîné en se servant de son corps comme bouclier. Peu importe qui se trouvait là, il ne laisserait plus personne torturer son frère. Une lumière vive et brûlante les envahit soudainement. Pendant quelques secondes, cette lumière enveloppa le cadet qui maintenait son frère au sol. Quand enfin, tout redevint normal, les deux frères levèrent les yeux vers la démone Lilith. Aussi étonnée que la première fois où elle avait tenté de tuer Sam, celle-ci serra la mâchoire de colère et s'apprêtait à recommencer.

- Si tu as une idée, Sammy, c'est maintenant! lança l'aîné, en grimaçant de douleur.

Le cadet comprit que son grand frère faisait allusion à ses pouvoirs. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Ses deux mains furent trés vite remplies de deux boules lumineuses qu'il lança sur la démone au moment mème où elle recommençait son attaque. Celle-ci hurla en se dandinant de tous les côtés pour finir en flammes. Son corps fut réduit en cendres qui se dispersèrent autour d'eux. Surpris par toute l'étandue de ses pouvoirs, Sam scruta le visage de son frère, attendant sa réaction. Il appréhendait, plus que tout, de voir dans son regard de la haine mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dean semblait plutôt ravie d'être enfin débarassé de la démone. Pour ce qui était du comment, il n'était pas vraiment en état de faire la moindre remarque.

Non loin d'eux, la demi-démone semblait prendre le dessus sur Azazel qui préfèrass'éclipsedr avant de perdre ce combat. La jeune femme se posta devant eux, légèrement décoiffée, le visage érafflé.

- Il faut partir le plus vite possible! dit-elle, avant qu'il ne revienne avec d'autres démons!

Sam aida son aîné à se lever et commença à sortir de la grotte. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, devant l'immense bâtiment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, des cris inhumains venir de l'intérieur. Les démons les pourchassaient et n'étaient pas loin.

La jeune femme prononça les paroles pour faire apparaître la porte quand elle se tourna vers Dean.

- Si vous retournez dans votre monde dans cet état, vous ne survivrez pas! laissa-t-elle entendre, combien de temps attendez vous avant que vos blessures disparaissent?

- Je doute que le mot attendre soit utilisé ici! remarqua le jeune chasseur, en grimaçant.

Les cris se rapprochaient dangereusement et dés que la porte fit son apparition, personne n'hésita à la franchir. Arrivée de l'autre côté, la démone se tourna vers Bobby qui paraissait trés surpris.

- Maintenant! Lisez là, maintenant! lui cria-t-elle, avant de faire le nécessaire pour refermer le trou dans le mur.

Le vieux chasseur mit la feuille sous son nez et commença à lire la formule qui était inscrite dessus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait les paroles, Dean s'agenouilla sur le sol et fut pris de spasmes violents, se tordant de douleur.

- Dean!

Sam le maintenait comme il pouvait, suppliant son vieil ami de lire plus vite. A bout de souffle, n'ayant plus la force de crier, Dean se laissa retomber dans les bras de son frère. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une fine fumée noire s'échappa de son corps pour disparaître dans les airs. Le cadet se pencha sur son grand frère mais celui-ci ne bougeait plus.

- Dean!

Dix-huitième chapître

Allongé sur son lit, Dean n'avait pas reprit connaissance depuis deux jours. Ellen avait pansé ses nombreuses blessures. Assis dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre, Sam ne s'était pas éloigné de son frère. Les yeux tirés par la fatigue et une inquiètude certaine, il priait intérieurement pour que son aîné reprenne trés vite connaissance. Depuis leur retour des enfers qui avait, certes, surpris Bobby, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient absentés que quelques minutes terrestres, un silence presque morbide règnait dans le nouveau roadhouse. Bobby demeurait silencieux, devant le bar, le nez plongé dans une bière, la patronne des lieux faisait du rangement dans ses bouteilles mème si rien n'avait besoin d'être bougé quand à la demi-démone, enfouie dans une méditation intérieure, elle préfèrait rester à l'écart de ces personnes qu'elle connaisssait à peine.

Le regard plongé dans le vide, Sam tenait machinalement la main de son frère, repensant à leur enfance. Tous ces moments où il avait pu faire des remarques à son aîné pour sa façon de se conduire, son attitude avec les filles des villes où ils atterissaient, son éternelle jouissance pour tout les plaisirs de la vie sans aucun remord. Et toujours, Dean lui répondait tout simplement par un sourire rempli de malice.

- C'est toi qui avait raison! avoua le cadet, profiter des bienfaits de cette vie mème s'il y en avait peu! J'aurai dû faire comme toi au lieu de jouer le moraliste dans toute circonstance!

Trempé de sueur, Dean avait le visage torturé par la fièvre, son corps tremblait légèrement. Le torse recouvert d'un bandage de fortune, il semblait souffrir dans un sommeil forcé. Sam avait rapproché le fauteuil du lit. Il tenait toujours la main de son grand frère tout en parlant, ne sachant pas si celà lui faisait plus de bien à lui qu'à son aîné.

- Ne me laisse pas, Dean! Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi! finit-il par dire, les larmes aux yeux, si tu savais comme ces derniers mois ont été pénibles!

Il s'essuya les larmes du revers de la main, accentuant la pâleur de son visage qui contrastait avec ses yeux rougis. Pouce contre pouce, il resserra ses doigts sur la main de son aîné. Ce dernier avait perdu beaucoup de sang, ses blessures étaient trés profondes et s'étaient infectées à la minutes où Bobby avait fini de prononcer les paroles de l'incantation. Sam commençait à avoir trés peur de le perdre encore une fois. C'était trop dur pour lui de rester là à ne rien faire. Le grincement de la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

- Comment va-t-il? demanda la demi-démone, d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante.

- Rien n'a changé depuis! Il gémit, tremble et moi, je suis là, comme un imbécile, à le regarder souffrir sans pouvoir intervenir!

Il avait parlé sur un ton de désespoir mêlé d'une forte inquiètude.

- Est-ce-que cette formule était nécessaire? demanda-t-il, enfin.

- Il fallait enlever la damnation de son âme, expliqua la jeune femme, purifier son corps des impuretés de l'enfer! A chaque attaque qu'Azazel lançait contre lui, le corps de votre frère se régènérait tout seul parce que son âme était toujours damnée! Il fallait faire trés vite avant que les démons ne recommencent leurs tortures!

- Si vous êtes capable de faire de telles choses, vous pouvez peut-être le guérir!

- J'aurai aimé vous aider mais je ne peux pas! Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de son destin!

Sam poussa un soupir contrarié puis reporta son attention sur son frère.

- Il s'est battu toute sa vie contre toutes sortes de démons et c'est comme ça qu'il va finir! Aprés tout ce qu'il a enduré! C'est complètement grotesque!

Sa voix commençait à légèrement trembler sous l'émotion. Il comprenait, tout doucement et non sans douleur, qu'il perdait son frère, petit à petit. Rien ne pouvait calmer cette peine immense qu'il le summergeait à cet instant. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues à n'en plus finir. Reniflant comme un gamin, il sentit une douleur au creu de son estomac. L'angoisse de perdre, à nouveau, son frère le tenaillait aux entrailles. Il baissa la tête pour s'essuyer les yeux avec sa main libre mais la releva trés vite quand il sentit une pression sur ses doigts. Ce fut avec plein d'espoir qu'il scruta le visage de son aîné. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé, Dean avait bien remuer les doigts. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il attendit que son aîné fasse un autre mouvement. Enfin, Dean ouvrit lentement les yeux comme si ce simple geste lui était pénible.

- Dean!

Celui-ci prit une certain temps avant d'être vraiment bien réveillé. En guise de réponse à frère, il se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire, ce qui réchauffa le coeur du cadet. Beaucoup trop content pour prononcer une parole, celui-ci fut envahi par une floppée de larmes qui jaillit de ses yeux et mème s'il éclata en sanglots, ce fut par bonheur, cette fois.

Aprés plusieurs semaines de convalescence, Dean s'était presque remis de ses blessures. Seules, ses épaules semblaient le torturer encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

- Je t'aide à mettre ton !

- Je ne suis pas impotent, pesta l'aîné, en reprenant son maillot.

Il l'enfila en grimaçant puis s'installa devant la petite table. Un café fumant l'attendait avec quelques muffins aux myrtilles. D'ordinaire, il aurait tout englouti en quelques minutes mais il semblait préoccupé. Le regard pensif, il observait son jeune frère, en face de lui, qui pianotait sur son ordinateur. Quand celui-ci leva la tête vers lui, Dean était sur le point de parler mais se ravisa en baissant le regard sur son café.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? s'étonna le plus jeune, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh rien! Juste que...

L'aîné ne finit pas sa phrase et s'éclaircit la voix comme si ce qu'il comptait dire le mettait mal à l'aise. Silencieux, Sam préfèra lui laisser le temps. Il le connaissait mieux que personne et savait que Dean avait toujours besoin de temps pour parler, surtout s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de trés personnel. Faisant tournoyer la tasse dans ses doigts, l'aîné prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis désolé!

Ces trois mots lui avait coûté beaucoup et il fut encore plus mal à l'aise en découvrant le regard surpris de son cadet.

- Pourquoi?

Le plus grand poussa un long soupir puis s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je t'ai pratiquement insulté quand j'ai su pour tes pouvoirs! avoua-t-il, en grimaçant, et maintenant, je suis encore en vie grâce eux! C'est vraiment une ironie du sort!

-Tu sais, je comprend trés bien! remarqua le cadet, tu ne voulais pas que je bascule dans le mauvais côté! C'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à te mentir à ce sujet! Pour moi, l'ironie du sort est que je me serve de ces pouvoirs pour détruire le mal! Et je compte bien envoyé un maximum de démons retourner en enfer!

Dean esquissa un petit sourire.

- Tant mieux! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça! Je pense que ce serait bien qu'on reparte casser du démon!

Sam referma l'ordinateur d'un coup en secouant négativement la tête.

- Pas maintenant! Tu n'es pas en état de le faire!

- Oh, arrête! Je suis fin prêt!

Le cadet se leva pour se pencher au dessus de la table et tapota légèrement sur l'épaule de son grand frère. Dean sursauta en grimaçant.

- Aïe! Mais t'es malade!

Comprenant enfin où voulait en venir son jeune frère par ce geste, Dean esquissa une moue contrariée.

- Tu m'as eu par surprise, gros malin! lâcha-t-il, en se massant le bras, je suis certain de pouvoir envoyer un de ces salopards droit en enfer!

- Possible mais pour le moment, on ne bouge pas! trancha Sam, en se levant.

- C'est moi l'aîné et je pense qu'on devrait...

- C'est Bobby qui l'a décidé! coupa le cadet, il a été trés clair la dessus! Si tu veux retourner à la chasse dans ton état, il te botte l'arrière-train!

Il avait parlé avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres en remarquant le visage de son aîné devenir trés pâle.

- Il a dit ça! s'étonna le plus grand, d'un air dépité.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son frère.

- Tu n'as pas le choix! lança-t-il, en quittant la chambre.

Dean poussa un long soupir et, résigné, attaqua ses muffins.

Dix-neuvième chapître

Durant plusieurs semaines, les deux Winchester restèrent au roadhouse, le temps que Dean se remette de ses blessures. Mais s'il guérissait à vue d'oeil, ce n'était pas la mème chose pour ses blessures intérieures. L'aîné était en proie à des cauchemards récurrents et il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, trempé de sueur, le regard perdu. Sam s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Pourtant, ce fut l'heure de partir, aprés de longues embrassades avec Ellen, les deux frères avaient repris la route pour le Colorado où les attendait Bobby pour une chasse ordinaire comme le vieux chasseur aimait dire.

Aprés avoir roulé un journée entière, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un motel pour récupèrer un peu. C'était, pour Dean, sa première chasse depuis son retour de l'enfer et il voulait absolument être prêt. Aussi, pour ne pas paraître à la traîne, il relut les informations que Bobby leurs avait envoyé par fax. Assis en face de lui Sam fut surpris de voir son aîné aussi imprégné dans sa lecture. Il se contenta de l'observer. Le souvenir de ces longs mois de solitude lui revenait en mémoire. Combien de fois avait-il cèdé à la colère, à l'alcool pour oublier que son frère n'était plus par sa faute? Provoquer des bagarres dans un café, insulter les gens qui lui semblaient heureux parce qu'il ne trouvait pas celà normal pour finir en larmes sur la tombe de son aîné. Si Bobby ne lui avait pas collé cet abruti de Tom Badwell dans ses chasses, il aurait trés certainement sombré dans la folie. Mais, à cet instant précis, tous ces affreux souvenirs commençaient à s'estomper en regardant son frère, le regard plongé dans les dossiers.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, Sam se détendit longuement. Les rayons du soleil pénètraient dans la petite chambre et le jeune homme bondit hors du lit pour aller à la salle de bain. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la poignet de la porte qu'un gémissement le fit se retourner. Dean s'agitait dans son sommeil et se protègeait le visage comme si quelqu'un le frappait violemment. Sam en avait le coeur soulevé de voir son aîné dans cet état. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tenta de le réveiller. Ce ne fut qu'aprés plusieurs tentatives que Dean émergea de son cauchemard, la respiration haletante, ruisselant de sueur.

- Hé! Dean!

L'aîné eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits, tatant son corps comme s'il y cherchait diverses blessures. Quand il réalisa, enfin, que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, le regard vidé de toutes expressions.

- Bon sang, Dean! ça ne peut plus durer! Il faut faire quelque chose! remarqua le plus jeune, sur un ton inquièt.

L'aîné prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit avant de répondre.

- C'est encore pire que de se défoncer! lança-t-il, sous le regard ahuri de son jeune frère.

Celui-ci allait répliquer quand il comprit que c'était encore une manoeuvre subtile de son aîné pour s'éloigner du sujet.

- Ecoute! Je sais ce qu'on va faire! lança-t-il, comme surexcité par son idée, je sais que Missouri se trouve à Denver, c'est à quelques kilomêtres de Hudson! On pourrait...

- Missouri? Pourquoi faire?

- Elle pourrait t'aider à...enfin, à oublier! Je sais, c'est pas gagné! avoua Sam, en voyant la moue dubitative de son frère, maison ne risque rien d'esssayer!

- Tu m'emmènes dans quelle galère, là! Je te signale que c'est de Missouri qu'on parle! Cette femme ne peut pas me voir en peinture!

- Dean! insista le plus jeune, avec un regard de chien battu, s'il te plait!

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspèré.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je me laisse embarquer dans ce truc débile! marmonna-t-il, presqu'à lui-mème.

Un large sourire sue les lèvres, Sam semblait satisfait de lui.

Aprés avoir aidé Bobby à attrapper un esprit vengeur, les deux frères s'étaient trouvés une chambre dans un petit motel, à l'extérieur de la ville. Le vieux chasseur avait reprit la route pour le Dakota du Sud. Sam avait réussi à contacter la voyante qui lui promis d'être là dans la soirée. Quand on frappa à la porte, Dean se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il observa Missouri qui entra dans la petite pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis bien contente de vous revoir, les garçons, fit-elle, en retirant sa veste.

D'abord, elle se tourna vers Sam qu'elle enveloppa d'un regard doux.

- Tu aurais dû venir me voir bien avant! Mème si je ne pouvais rien faire pour ton frère, j'avais la possibilité de t'apporter un peu de paix intérieure!

- Je sais! avoua le cadet, mais je n'avais pas le droit de me sentir bien alors que Dean endurait toutes sortes de souffrances! L'idée, elle-mème, me rendait malade!

L'aîné dévisagea son jeune frère d'un air ahuri. Il avala difficilement sa salive sans pour autant réussir à sortir le moindre mot. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Missouri pour se planter devant lui.

- Dean! Tu as l'air perdu! remarqua-t-elle, en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Elle ferma les yeux comme parcourue d'un frisson puis les rouvrit aussitôt.

- Je comprend! fit-elle, avec un petit soupir, qui peut revenir d'un séjour en enfer sans y laisser quelques plumes? Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour arranger celà!

Elle retourna vers la porte d'entrée où elle avait posé un sac dans lequel se trouvaient diverses plantes qu'elle mélangea sous le regard quelque peu inquièt de l'aîné.

- Je vais devoir avaler ça! demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça en à l'air, déclara Missouri, juste un peu d'aile de chauve-souri hâchés, du foie de rat désseché et des poils de renard trempé dans du citron pour le goùt!

L'aîné se tourna vers son frère en le suppliant du regard de le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Amusé, le cadet ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que sourire devant l'air ahuri de son frère. Dean pouvait vraiment être un grand gamin, parfois. Missouri éclata d'un rire aigû.

- Ce ne sont que quelques plantes médicinales, avoua-t-elle, de la sauge, en particulier qui est recommandée pour un bon moral!

Une moue contrariée sur les lèvres, Dean regardait la mixturne prendre une apparence épaisse et verdâtre.

- Oh, je crois que je vais me sentir mal, lança-t-il, en posant une main sur son estomac.

- Pas maintenant! Tu n'as rien avalé, encore!

- C'est trés drôle! rumina le jeune homme, en grimaçant.

La voyante lui tendit le bol.

- Si tu trouves qua ça sent mauvais, pince-toi le nez! fit-elle, en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

Aprés quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dean prit son courage à deux mains et avala la potion. Il crut qu'il allait tout régurgiter tellement le goùt était infecte.

- Bon! Maintenant, tu t'allonges et ferme les yeux.

- Vous tenez à rachever, c'est ça! lança le jeune chasseur, en grimaçant.

- Si c'était le cas, j'aurai mis du serpent dans ton médicament, répondit la voyante, avec un air sérieux.

L'aîné la détailla longuement puis se tourna vers son jeune frère qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation. Résigné, il s'allongea sur le lit et commença à fermer le yeux. Il sentit la main de la voyante posée sur son front.

- Je veux que tu vides ton esprit!

- Je voudrais bien vous y voir! On a l'impression que vous allez m'offrir en sacrifice! lança Dean, en tentant de se lever.

Missouri pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

- Dean Winchester, si tu bouges encore une fois, je te transforme en limace!

Une moue contrariée sur les lèvres, l'aîné s'allongea et ferma les yeux comme s'il cherchait à maîtriser sa colère. La voyante reposa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et l'autre sur son bras. Elle commença à lui parler en lui demandant de se calmer et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait les mots, l'aîné s'enfonçait dans un sommeil profond. Par la suite, elle répèta des paroles dans une autre langue. Quand elle se redressa, fixant le visage calme de l'aîné, elle parut satisfaite.

- Voilà! Il va dormir toute la nuit et sûrement qu'il sera trés fatigué demain aussi mais ça devrait aller maintenant!

- Vous avez fait quoi exactement? demanda Sam, surpris.

- On peut confondre ce rituel avec de l'hypnotisme! déclara Missouri, mais c'est bien plus puissant! J'ai refoulé ses souvenirs au tréfond de sa mémoire! Ils sont toujours là mais Dean devrait pouvoir y penser sans que ça lui détruise son sommeil!

Rassuré, Sam se laissa tomber sur son lit comme si toute la tension de ces derniers jours retombait soudainement.

- Tu devrais, peut-être, en faire autant, suggèra la voyante, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Merci Missouri!

La voyante se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse avant de quitter la pièce.

Deux jour plus-tard.

Alors que le soleil allait se lever, Sam décida d'arrêter la voiture. Il avait roulé une grande partie de la nuit. Dean dormait toujours sur le côté passager et le cadet se sentit presque coupable de devoir le réveiller.

- Hé, Dean! On est arrivé!

L'aîné émergea lentement en regardant autour de lui.

- On est pas devant chez Bobby! s'étonna-t-il, surpris.

- Non! On est à Eagle Point! C'est que...je voulais te montrer quelque chose mais tu vas devoir mettre ça!

Sam lui tendit un foulard.

- C'est une blague!

- Euh, non! Juste une surprise mais il vaudrait mieux, pour toi, que tu le mettes! insista le cadet, en mettant le bandage autour des yeux de son frère.

- Sammy! Je refuse de grimper dans un avion ou quelque chose qui y ressemble! On est bien d'accord!

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est rien de tout ça...enfin, pas loin!

- Quoi!

- T'affoles pas! Allez viens, je te guides!

L'aîné se laissa emmener sans protester. Quand il voulut se tenir au mur, il s'aperçut que les parois étaient froides. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir le vent chaud souffler sur son visage.

- On y est! fit le plus jeune, en retirant le bandeau.

Dean se retrouva face à une grande étendue qui lui donna le vertige. Ils se tenaient, tous les deux, dans une passerelle de verre, juste au dessus du Grand Canyon.

- Sammy! Dis moi que ce truc est solide! s'inquièta l'aîné, en regardant vers le bas.

Il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient à une hauteur bien plus que difficile à calculer pour lui et dû s'aggripper machinalement à son frère, sentant ses pieds lui faire défaut.

- Dean! Lève la tête!

La respiration accèlérée par la peur incontrôlable du vide sous lui, l'aîné leva enfin les yeux. Le soleil se pointait à l'horizon, juste au dessus des falaises creusées par le temps. Les sillons rougeâtres descendaient en escaliers sur les montagnes rocheuses, contrastant malicieusement avec le vert sauvage du fleuve Colorado. Dean demeura muet pendant quelques secondes, la respiration coupée, cette fois, par la beauté de la nature.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si grand! murmura-t-il, presqu'à lui-mème, je me sens écrasé, d'un coup!

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine mais ne lâchait pas le paysage des yeux. Son frère semblait aussi sous le charme de la beauté du site. Ils demeurèrent, côte à côte, durant quelques minutes, à admirer cette admirable force de la nature.

- Cet endroit devrait grouiller de touriste, non? s'étonna dean, en évitant de trop bouger à cause du vide.

- C'est exact! Dans une heure, les gens vont affluer de partout mais le gardien m'a fait une fleur! Il m'a dit que le Grand Canyon était encore plus divin à l'aube! Il ne réservait ce plaisir unique qu'aux personnes exceptionnelles!

Dean quitta enfin le paysage des yeux pour regarder son cadet.

-Divin! Exceptionnelles! Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as raconté pour avoir cette faveur?

- Et bien, j'ai dit...je lui ai dit que tu t'étais battu contre une grave maladie et que tu t'en étais sorti avec la grâce de Dieu!

Dean lui adressa son regard le plus surpris. Aucun son ne pouvait sortirde sa bouche. Il y avait juste cette étrange étincelle dans ses prunelles vertes.

- Je sais que c'est un peu stupide de parler de l'enfer comme d'une maladie grave puisque rien ne peut être pire que ça mais...

Il se stoppa quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Dean! Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...pour me sauver! Je n'aurai pas assez d'une vie pour te montrer ma gratitude!

Mal à l'aise, l'aîné se retourna vers le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

- Tu ne me dois rien! finit-il par dire, en essayant de cacher l'émotion dans sa voix, tu es mon petit frère et je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire!

- Je sais que tu en es capable, remarqua le cadet, tu es mon héro!

Il esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux laissaient apparaître la lueur d'une larme. L'aîné se contenta de lui rendre son sourire, mème si un noeud commençait à se former dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se sentir si vulnérable mais, aprés ce qu'ils avaient endurés, tous les deux, Dean se sentait plus fort, plus prompt à prononcer trois mots qu'il avait gardé bloqués au fond de lui depuis trop longtemps. Il se tourna vers son jeune frère ave détermination.

- Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime, Sammy! avoua-t-il, d'un trait, avant de trop réflèchir pour rebrousser chemin.

Sam demeura ébahi quelques secondes puis déclara d'une voix presque lointaine.

- Je sais, Dean! Mais...tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis!...Je t'aime aussi!

L'aîné se gratta machinalement la tête d'un air nerveux.

- Je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, Sammy, n'en rajoute pas! lança-t-il, en grimaçant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet tandis que le plus grand se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- On ferait mieux de partir avant que les touristes arrivent et nous prennent pour deux lopettes en cavale! Et puis, je préfère la terre ferme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

- Tu as raison, reconnut Sam, 1220 mêtres de profondeur, ça me file le vertige aussi!

- Quoi! Combien?

Dean baissa lentement les yeux vers le sol en verre et se sentit soudainement trés mal.

- 12...1220 mêtres! Sammy! Je suis certain d'avoir senti la passerelle bouger!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu pour supporter un seisme et des vents violents! le rassura le cadet, avec un léger sourire, mais je crois qu'on devrait partir parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle!

- Ah, ah, trés drôle!

Ils quittèrent l'endroit non sans un dernier regard sur le magnifique paysage puis reprirent la route pour le Dakota du Sud.


End file.
